Cinco Cuentos de Five Nigths At Freddy s
by ElCaballeroGris
Summary: Cinco relatos, historias con nuestros queridos persoanjes: Freddy, Foxy, Bonnie y Chica, historias distintas entre si, exepto por...
1. Foxy

**Advertencia**: Se recomienda discrecion. Los personajes de Five Nigths at Freddy´s no me pertenecen; los relatos presentados son obras mias creados con fin de entretenimiento. Los siguientes escritos contienen malos chistes, fanservice, unicornios en llamas, Mary sues empaladas: es solo aptos para focas mutantes mayores de 789 años de edad, en caso de no llegar a tales requerimientos procurar rezar a los dioses oscuros... Ia! Ia! cthulhu R´lyeh wgah´nagl fhtagn Ia! Ia!

Desde las inmensas aguas oceánicas, se divisaba a la distancia en el infinito azul un pequeño punto marrón que se movía junto con el oleaje; mirándose en la cercanía, en lo divisible, este punto era sin ninguna dudada un inmenso barco de madera. Su estructura presentaba la belleza y fortaleza que otros carecían, hecho de madera tallada por las manos de los más habilidosos artesanos, tanto así que el agua parecía resbalar de esta, en la proa se era visible una sirena de aspecto sereno tallada del mismo material fino que se encontraba en todo el barco, y en lo más alto de este, en la cúspide del asta: una bandera negra con una calavera de un zorro y dos espadas entre cruzadas ondeaba salvajemente en los refrescantes vientos marinos, barco así no podía ser de otro más que del gran capitán Foxy, el pirata más temido de los siete mares, él se encontraba pensativo en la proa del barco, portaba en vestimenta una casaca azul desabotonada revelando así su pecho y pelaje rojizo, junto a una pulidas botas negras y dos espadas con el mango de tela dorada. Observaba el hipnótico paisaje azul, en el transcurso del tiempo llegaba a mirar un extraño punto al horizonte, ponía su garfio a cubrir del sol a su único ojo no tapado por su parche negro, pero no era suficiente para llegar a divisar el borroso punto, algo fastidiado saco de su casaca un catalejo y colocándoselo vio con mayor claridad de aquel extraño objeto, era una isla rebosante de verde, un pequeño descanso de su travesía, esbozo él una sonrisa ante ello y con gran animo grito:

- ¡Tripulación, hemos divisado tierra firme así que en marcha; asía adelante!

De los que avían en la cubierta solo era uno, un hombre con cabeza de magdalena rosácea con ojos cafés, este vestía una camisa de lino blanco junto con un chaleco café con pantalones del mismo color, avía hecho con anterioridad un saludo de mano al presentarse su superior; Foxy le miro con alegría y dijo.

- Señor Magdalena; necesito que arrié las velas: ocuparemos todo el viento y su velocidad para llegar a nuestro destino.

Las velas se expandían con el viento y el barco cobraba mayor velocidad, el imponente oleaje les ayudaba también a ser arrastrados directo a su destino, pronto no tardarían en llegar.

No había pasado más de diez minutos cuando la distancia del barco y la pequeña isla paradisiaca era de tan solo una legua, pronto estarían en la blanca costa y una vez allí sacarían la pesada ancla de plomo para descansar un día o dos, dependiendo de cuantos manjares hallaran en aquel oasis. El capitán Foxy estando en cubierta, seguía contento ante el descubrimiento de tal isla pues ya hace seis meses no divisaban alguna tierra firme, solo problemas y enemigos que se alzaban contra su voluntad y destino; en un momento dado, él percibía un lamento extraño desde lo más profundo de la selva que contenía la isla, agudizaba su oído, y terminaba escuchando: "¡auxilio, ayúdenme por favor!".

- ¿Señor Magdalena, ha podido oír eso?

A lo que él no supo lo que preguntaba su capitán, se encontraba distraído por lo que le respondió levantando las dos manos en forma de duda; Foxy llego a poner su mano en su cara ante la vergüenza de su tripulación, pronto llegaba a escuchar las mismas palabras desde la lejanía: "¡Ayuda, sálvenme por favor, quien sea!", no lo avía imaginado, con lo que él fue hasta las orillas del barco, tomo una cuerda y se lanzó fuera de la cubierta, a la tierra con gracia y agilidad, de allí se metió con rapidez entre la vegetación en busca de la persona que pedía desesperado socorro.

El lugar era sofocante y extenso, por cada paso que daba existía una planta que le estorbaba en la vista, si uno estuviera allí seguramente se perdería en el lugar y terminaría dando vueltas en círculo eternamente; pero para suerte, el capitán Foxy era tan inteligente como vivaz, marcaba con su garfio los arboles con tal de saber que camino tomaba y con su agudo oído seguía dándose a dirigir a quien necesitaba asistencia. Llegaba un momento donde los gritos de ayuda estaban a solo pocos metros de distancia; el movió un matorral que obstruía su visión y observo de quien se trataba aquella persona: era una pollo, o ello aparentaba por sus abundantes plumas amarillas y su anaranjado pico, llevaba ella consigo un sombrero rosa pastel con una pluma de faisán como adorno y un hermoso vestido del mismo color del sombrero; era un cuadro particularmente extraño, debido a que resaltaba debido a sus colores suaves en el marco de la selva donde predominaba el verde oscuro de la maleza; se encontraba atada de las manos a una palmera de cocos y seguía repitiendo su lamento: "¡por favor sáquenme de aquí, ayuda!", Foxy no salió de su lugar, miro por los lados a con tal de prever si se trataba de alguna trampa como muchas otras en las cuales casi cae, y tras pasar un rato, y confirmar con sus ojos de pupila amarilla, que no era una emboscada salió de su escondite.

- ¡Ahoy!, mi querida dama; veo que eras tú quien pedía rescate.

- Sí, he sido yo, y gracias a dios que me has podido escuchar.- su voz se resquebrajaba debido a los gritos dados por lo que dio una pequeña pausa y prosiguió.- he estado atrapada aquí durante horas, unos hombres malvados me hicieron esto.

- No te preocupes, estoy yo aquí para liberarte.

Foxy se colocaba atrás, donde el nudo de las cuerdas que la retenían, miro lo bien enredado que estaba ello y con un rápido movimiento de su garfio logro romperlas: ella al instante quedo liberada de sus ataduras, termino acariciando sus muñecas debido a la mala circulación debido al aprisionamiento de estas; Foxy fue a con ella, mostraba una sonrisa y mirada amigables; y dijo:

- Ya está mi querida dama; déjame que me presente, Soy el Capitán Foxy, el pirata más buscado de los siete mares.

- Gracias capitán por ayudarme; yo soy la señorita Chica.-tras esas palabras se reverencio como dama que es ante su héroe y prosiguió.- Pero puede llamarme solo Chica.

- ¿Chica? Lindo nombre para una hermosa dama.- él pronto le daba un beso en su mano como cortesía, ella se tapaba el rostro un poco debido al sonrojar que le dio, él continuo hablando.- Es mejor que nos retiremos de este lugar ya que no es seguro; pronto anochecerá: y esta es muy puntual en estos lugares; acompáñeme por favor a mi barco señorita Chica.

Se retiraban directo al barco que seguía atracado en las mismas costas blancas; en la cubierta del barco se hallaba el señor Magdalena vagando por el lugar, esperando a la llegada de su capitán cuando escucho su voz a un lado del barco.

- Señor Magdalena, baje unas escaleras tenemos una invitada especial; y ella como dama que es no puede subir como los cualquiera.

Rápidamente él al escuchar la orden fue por unas escaleras, las tomo y las arrojo a donde los dos, por cortesía fue Chica la primera en subir siendo ayudada por los dos, luego con suma rapidez siguió el capitán quien no lucia cansado de su pequeña aventura, pronto Foxy volvió dirigirse a su fiel ayudante.

- Señor magdalena, una última orden: suba el ancla e iza las velas; dejamos esta isla, después de esto puede descansar.

Tras volver a saludar a su superior con la mano alzada a la cabeza: emprendió a realizar sus tareas; en un momento el barco volvía a estar en alta mar y con ello poco a poco más lejos de aquella pequeña isla, que resultaba ser un provechoso oasis: o una potencial cárcel.

El barco aparentaba no seguir ningún rumbo aparente, perdiéndose en el infinito océano con solo única referencia: el rojizo sol que caía en el horizonte. El Capitán Foxy seguía en la proa con su aspecto pensativo pero alegre, cuando de repente fue irrumpido por la señorita Chica.

- Em…, Capitán Foxy.- decía Chica algo nerviosa, a lo que él volteo donde ella se encontraba.- Sé que le dije gracias allí tras rescatarme, pero no se lo agradecí de verdad a usted.

- Oh, de ello no hay problema.- dijo tras salir de su pequeño trance, continuo explicándose.- un viejo lobo de mar como yo no merece más de usted: una dama de alcurnia en la inmensidad del mar, además…

Pronto él enmudecía, esto debido al inesperado beso de la señorita Chica que dio a su mejilla derecha; los bigotes de su nariz se erizaban y sentía un curioso calor donde recibido aquel beso; ambos se miraban en silencio total: pudieron haber permanecido así durante horas mirando los ojos del otro, pero Foxy reacciono y se movió del lugar.

- Señorita Chica.- Hablo con cierta humildad, cuando Chica le interrumpió con pena en sus ojos.- Perdone, perdone, no sé en qué estaba pensando Capitán Foxy, yo….- el la calmo y se explicó.- err…el regalo que usted me otorgo ha sido excelente pero…-Pronto el señor Magdalena portaba un violín, y Foxy estiraba su mano asía ella.- ¿me permitiría un baile con usted?

Chica volvía a ruborizarse, su rostro de plumas amarillas se volvía rojo como tomate, había tardado en reaccionar pero al final ella dio su mano al capitán; la música comenzaba y ambos empezaban a bailar al son de esta.

- Sin duda usted es el mayor botín que podrá conseguir este barco.- comentaba Foxy mientras danzaba con Chica.

- No diga eso capitán.

Ellos continuaban bailando, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y del rumbo que trazaba su nave, pero ya no importaba para ellos, se convertía en algo secundario, lo que importaba solo eran ellos dos; la tarde lucia eterna a las espaldas de ambos.

El final del día hubiera sido perfecto para ambos de no ser de la repentina ida de la música del violín: fue efímero el momento para ambos aunque en tiempo haya transcurrido una hora; miraron donde el señor Magdalena que portaba el catalejo en su mano, el señalaba un punto marrón que se acercaba a velocidad estrepitosa, Foxy uso su propio catalejo para observar con mayor detenimiento aquel barco, este era de tamaño similar al suyo pero en el asta portaba una bandera con distintas cruces de color: blanco, rojo y azul eran.

En el otro barco, avistaban a la nave con la bandera negra y la calavera blanca del zorro; en la cubierta se encontraban dos figuras mirando ambos con sus catalejos.

- ¡Vaya señor Bonnie!, parece que nos hemos topado con un cierto barco pirata.- comentaba un oso pelaje marrón de ropaje fino y bastón negro con un sombrero de copa de mismo color.

- Así parece ser, lord Freddy.- afirmo el conejo de pelaje lavanda que le acompañaba, este portaba casi el mismo atuendo, a excepción de que este no tenía el sombrero de su compañero, en cambio llevaba una guitarra de madera en su espalda.

Ambos eran agentes y únicos tripulantes de aquella nave de increíble velocidad, a pocas leguas de distancia seguían mirando con su catalejo a los tripulantes de la nave de Foxy.

- Umm, es curioso...- musitaba el oso.

- ¿Qué es curioso Lord Freddy?

- ¿No es aquella, la del vestido rosa, quien dejamos en aquella isla por vuestra manía supersticiosa?

- Me ofende, Lord Freddy; no era una superstición, si no una recomendación totalmente afable por parte de aquellos expertos marineros al servicio de la reina.

- Sí, sí; pero también esos mismos marineros prohibieron silbar en la nave por traer malos vientos, y el usar la ropa interior por fuera ante la mala energía.

- Bueno, no todos son perfectos.

- En ello tiene gran razón, señor Bonnie.

- Y Lord Freddy; ese al lado de la señorita Chica, ¿no es el capitán Foxy, el pirata más buscado por las autoridades de la corona?

- Sí; que buena vista tiene usted, señor Bonnie.

- Gracias por el cumplido lord Freddy, todos dicen lo mismo, no sé porque será.

Ambos barcos se encontraban casi a cara a cara, en un punto en el que el fuego cruzado sería fatal para ambos navíos en medio del profundo océano, pronto la bandera tricolor abría fuego sobre la nave pirata.

- ¡Cúbranse todos!; señor Magdalena: responda a fuego de cañón a nuestros agresores.

El estruendo era inmenso; el rugir de la pólvora al ser detonada, y el impacto de las inmensas bolas cilíndricas de puro plomo en la cubierta de madera que se resquebrajaba como frágil papel ante el granizo de septiembre, eran las únicas cosas que sucedían en la batalla; continuaría así hasta que pasaran cinco minutos, minutos de estrés y desesperación con el contar de salir ambos barcos a flote. Las olas arrastraban trozos grandes de madera, y el polvo se disipaba en la cubierta de ambos barcos, todos tosían por el aserrín acumulado en el viento y pronto se veía cara a cara, la primera en alzarse de su escondite fue la señorita Chica, que miro tras las borrosas sombras de sus agresores a aquellos que la dejaron a su suerte.

- ¡Hey, espera: esos dos fueron los malvados hombre que me dejaron abandonada en aquella horrible isla! -grito a todo pulmón con ira e indignación.

Foxy fue el segundo en salir de lo seguro al acabar el bombardeo, observo al enemigo, y este a él, luego salió el señor Magdalena quien avía sido el más expuesto al encargarse del contraataque.

- Capitán Foxy, sus días de villanía han terminado aquí; en nombre de la corona y su majestad, la reina Ana de Gran Bretaña, quedan arrestados tú y tus viles sirvientes.- Recito Freddy con solemne confianza en sí mismo.

- ¡Arr; eso ya veremos, mi querido rival, aristócrata regordete! -Freddy tras escuchar la última línea parecía indignado, con apariencia de contestar a tal burla pero detenido en suplica silenciosa de su amigo.

El grupo de los tres se reunía, y Foxy empezó a dar indicaciones de lo que se iba a realizar.

- Señor Magdalena necesito las tablas, tu y yo abordaremos ese barco; señorita Chica, refúgiese donde pueda mientras sucede la batalla.-

Chica cruzaba los brazos y respondía irritada.

- ¡No!

Foxy miro con cierta curiosidad, e incluso picares, el notar la reacción de la señorita Chica al negarse a su orden, esta continúo hablando.

- ¡No me dejare capturar; no permitiré que pierdan esta batalla por un solo descuide, No, no volveré a esa isla por culpa de esos dos truhanes!

Aquel berrinche dado por Chica se pudo escuchar hasta el otro barco, donde Lord Freddy tras escuchar ello, se entrometió en la conversación.

- Me parece incorrecto que una mujer luche en una pelea de caballeros; digo, si el rival se encuentra desesperado por su carente número de hombres.

- Así es lord Freddy, el rival debe estar desesperado.

- Claro señor Bonnie, ello y como noble caballero de gran Bretaña me niego a tocar con el pétalo de una rosa a una dama de compañía

- ¿Dama de compañía? – susurro entre dientes con ferviente furia la señorita Chica.

En ese instante ella tomo con la mano (¿ala?) la espada izquierda que tenía Foxy pegado a su cinturón.

- ¡Capitan Foxy, de ahora en adelante no quiero que me trate como invitada especial, No, de ahora en adelante seré parte de su tripulación y como tal llevare en mí deber defenderle a usted, a sus congéneres y su barco!

- Muy bien Chica, entonces todo está preparado; ¡a abordar el barco!

La tabla era puesta y Foxy era el primero en el frente; el oso y el conejo se prepararon a recibir la ofensiva de los piratas, ambos portaban sus armas; Freddy, su bastón negro y Bonnie, su guitarra de madera en mano. Bien ambos bandos eran habilidosos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pronto se demostraría que la valía de las fuerzas del capitán Foxy eran una mayor ventaja que el posicionamiento rígido de los nobles en aquel barco, la batalla había durado solo cinco segundo pero se sintieron para ellos como una hora entera.

Foxy se encontraba nuevamente en la proa, esta vez acompañado de Chica que tras haberse rasgado el vestido fue a por un atuendo más apropiado a su nueva situación de vida; el señor Magdalena manejaba el barco y este se dirigía asía el horizonte, a la caída del sol mientras este arrastraba el barco que anteriormente pertenecía a las fuerzas reales: Y en la verde isla que habían abandonado hace mucho, se hallaban atados en la blanca costa ambos nobles despojados de sus pertenencias de valor:

- ¡Vaya!; sin duda esa dama tenia fuerza en su brazo izquierdo.

- Así parece ser Lord Freddy.

- Y señor Bonny; no es por ofenderle, pero creo que se ha equivocado irremediablemente en la decisión que hemos tomamos en dejarla abandonada en tal sitio como este.

- Sí; hoy no me levantado con la pata de la suerte correcta.


	2. Bonnie

**¡Advertencia:**_Scriptum admodum long! _

* * *

><p>El lugar lucia en penumbras total, apenas podía ver él su mano a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro; se podía percibir lo cerrado que era aquel escenario debido al asfixiante aire denso que emanaba el lugar, pronto una cegadora luz dio en él, le molestaba algo sus ojos, y le molestaría más de no ser por sus lentes negros de marco redondo; su cuerpo y frente sudaba por el calor de la blanca luz, sudaba en frio; su corazón latía con suma violencia, casi a punto de sentir terror de que este fallara; lamia con su lengua la comisura de sus labios secos, se sentía como su garganta se agrietaba y esta se cerraba, enmudeciéndolo y provocándole algo de dolor; en sus ojos y rostro aparecían a la vista el nerviosismo; parecería como si el pronto fuera a caer rendido y huiría irremediablemente del sitio, cuando de repente una mano con plumas amarrillas se posó en su hombro derecho, volteaba él a ver entre la densa oscuridad, y gracias a la poca luz que salpicada miraba a una pollo de plumas amarillo, esta lucia con un vestido con escote de color negro y un rosa fucsia en los bordes de aspecto de pétalos en este; ella le sonreía con total confianza, y él respondía con una igualmente, pronto la luz que le molestaba se movía, y aparecían más luces en aquel lugar, se develaba todo. En el frente del escenario se hallaba él, un conejo de pelaje morado con guitarra en mano, vistiendo un traje negro y un sombrero de copa de mismo color, a su lado se encontraba aquella pollo sosteniendo un micrófono, y más al fondo un zorro con parche en su ojo izquierdo y un palillo como garfio, se hallaba en la batería, vistiendo una gabardina del mismo color que demás integrantes del lugar; el conejo se mostraba confiado tras aquellos ánimos, respiro un rato y puso sus dedos en las cuerdas de su guitarra, comenzó a tocar, a tocar con rapidez; su música llegaba a agitar en emoción a aquellas masas que avían venido a poder verlos en un lugar tan cerrado, luego él con un grito melodioso, algo agudo, inicio. Las personas Magdalenas, que eran muchas y de variados tamaños, llegaban a agitarse con suma emoción, moverse y saltar de su lugar con el contar de poder verles mejor; hacía rato la pollo había tomado participación tras el inicio de la música, su voz melodiosa y casi sensual se juntaban con la áspera, pero armónica, voz del conejo; el zorro tocaba la batería con facilidad y emoción, el gusto por tal instrumento se notaba en su rostros sonriente; llegaba las ultimas notas de la canción, y la banda acababa cansada tras tan arduo ejercicio, pero orgullosa en su semblante; se podía escuchar el clamor por más de parte de la masa que se encontraba enfrente, y el conejo se acercó a la multitud estirando el brazo, y con su puño realizaba la figura de dos cuernos, pronto las personas se excitaban aún más en aquel lugar, otras respondían con el mismo saludo, el resto de integrantes le dejaban hacer ello pues se había lucido esta vez, se limitaban a saludar; el concierto termino, y se marchaban a sus camerinos correspondientes.<p>

El zorro salía del baño con la toalla de baño cubriéndole debajo de su cintura, se ponía a secarse su pelaje mojado con otra más pequeña, mientras la pollo se encontraba sentada cerca de un espejo, a un lado este de un poster que decía: "Celebración, The Bonnie´s", ella se hallaba maquillándose el pico de un labial violeta suave, el conejo estaba sentado a su lado con un rostro de suma felicidad, casi un niño tras navidad.

- Ha sido increíble este concierto Chica, la gente estaba más animada que nunca, creo que ha sido de los mejores sin duda alguna.

- Eso dices siempre Bonnie, son siempre los mejores, incluso cuando casi nos encontramos cantando para solo dos personas.

- No es cierto.- respondió con cierta incredulidad.

- Lo siento capitán.- dijo tras posarse en los hombros del conejo y continuo- pero chica tiene razón.

- ¡Foxy; no hagas eso, estas mojado! – grito con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

- ¡Y desnudo! – refuto Foxy con cierta alegría en su voz.

- Vaya zorro más indecente.- Chica intento quitarle la toalla que cubría la parte inferior del zorro pero este se movió a tiempo del lugar.

- ¡Eh, calma marinera!

- Llenado como el mundo lo trajo.- canto Chica.

- Muchachos, ¿volvemos al tema de conversación anterior?; entiendo que diga siempre que ha sido nuestro mejor concierto, pero es que ustedes siempre se superan.

El zorro pronto esbozaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ambos le miraron caminar hacia su batería, y este se sentó.

- Bueno Capitán, su duda tiene una respuesta, y es simple.- pronto Foxy comenzó a tocar la batería con suma rapidez y habilidad; paro en un instante y prosiguió hablando.- es porque nos gusta lo que hacemos.

El conejo purpura en su rostro seguía dudando, Chica se había quedado escuchando a Foxy tocar mientras ella usaba el rímel en sus pestañas, en un instante dejo de maquillarse y cerró los ojos, empezó a tararear la tonada básica: do, re, mi, fa, sol, cuando en un solo instante cambio la tonada a un bello canto de ave, casi superando en alto como en calidad a maestros de la ópera, luego paro y miro a Bonnie.

- Sí, creo que me gusta lo que hago.- Dijo sonriente.

- Y sobre todo capitán; nos gusta tocar con una persona tan habilidosa como usted.- comento tras posar su mano derecha en el hombro de su compañero.

Bonnie parecía seguir sin creerlo, pero luego comenzó a reír con entusiasmo; relucía en su rostro mayor confianza en sí mismo, y en las palabras de sus compañeros.

- Gracias muchachos por decir ello; simplemente creía que no era tan bueno como ustedes: en especial sabiendo que la mayoría de personas creen que las partes de la guitarra están ya sobrevaloradas, sobreexplotada a creces.

- No hagas caso a ello cariño, tu solo toca.

- Gracias, y… ¿Creen que nuestro sueño se realice?

- ¿El de que Foxy tenga más decencia y deje de andar por los pasillos en toalla? – Chica había estirado su brazo otra vez a Foxy para arrebatarle la toalla pero nuevamente había fallado por el rápido reflejo de su compañero.

- No; yo decía el de ser reconocidos a nivel mundial como banda, y no solo ser unos más del montón.

- Con calma Bonnie; ahorita somos la banda más reconocida de la costa este; y nadie nos lo va a quitar.

- Sí; creo que es así, nadie nos va a quitar el puesto en tocar la música como…- él había parado de repente, parecía que había escuchado algo pero no sabía si era cierto o no.

Bonnie agudizaba su oído, levantando ambas orejas; podía escuchar definitivamente lo que parecía ser música a todo volumen, pero no era ninguna de fiesta, si no de concierto; se escuchaba con igual de fuerza gritos, gritos de una multitud frenética, parecía ser otra banda tocando, pero esto era imposible, el dueño del lugar les avía comentado que cerrarían el lugar, y que ellos por consintiente iban a ser los únicos en tocar en el escenario; la duda asalto a Bonnie y fue asía una ventada que existían en el camerino, observo con claridad luces en aquel viejo escenario, era otra banda: sus ojos no le mentían.

- Eh, chicos; hay otros tocando en aquel lugar.

- Je, como si ellos fuera importantes.

- Es mejor que vayamos ver qué pasa, parecen ser muchas más personas las que asisten.

- Si insiste capitán, iremos ver.

- Seguramente pescaras un resfriado si andas como andas.

- Claro que no, mi querida marinera Chica; en un momento me visto

Fueron todos ellos, infiltrando en el lugar para ver de quienes se trataban, iban abrigados por el frio intenso que se desataba en la noche; llegaron a ver los cientos de posters que habían pegado en un solo rato, decía: "The Fist of Freddy, con invitado especial de la banda de trash metal: Guardians of the Door"; observaron que en el escenario se hallaban tres figuras: eran solo tres los que componían aquella extraña banda: dos osos y lo que parecía ser un simio con poco pelo, uno de los osos era de color café: llevaba un sombrero de copa negro en su cabeza y un bastón en su mano izquierda, y en la derecha un micrófono, vestía con una camisa negra de mangas rasgadas; el otro era de color miel: tenía un chaleco de cuero negro y mismo sobrero en su cabeza, portaba entre manos una guitarra, parecía que los dos eran hermanos debido a la similitud de su físico; el simio sin pelo, que se encontraba al fondo con la batería, tenía una gorra azul con letras en blanco: Nigth guard, vestía una sudadera gris y jeans de mezclilla algo usados; su rostro se veía con poca claridad entre las sombras donde se encontraba, poseía algo de vellosidad, que daba un aspecto de descuidado en el, además de tener lo que parecía ser un cabello corto de color café oscuro, esos eran lo integrantes que se encontraban esperando a tocar. La muchedumbre se sentía ansiosa por la espera; el frio que tanto parecía hacer cubrir a los amigos de Bonnie pronto se convertía en un calor sofocante por la masa de muchedumbre que avía en el lugar; luego, el sonido de violines se empezó escuchar, aquella banda parecía no tener ningún integrante con un violín por lo que Bonnie dedujo que se trataba de un sonido de fondo; la muchedumbre callo y se dispuso a mirar fijamente al escenario, el sonido de aquellos instrumentos era relajante, no sabían qué tipo de música Iban a tocar pues apenas conocían la banda, fue entonces cuando el oso color café con el micrófono de frente inicio en voz grave con un grito las primeras palabras de la canción, de allí vino el tocar de la guitarra del oso color miel y del baterista; las personas en el concierto comenzaron a agitarse, dando pequeños brincos de emoción y excitación ante una música tan violenta como era la que tocaba la de la banda, parecía ser una orgía sinfónica la que realizaba, por no decir que a rostro de completo horror de Bonnie, chica y Foxy era una cacofonía demencial la que realizaba aquella extraña banda.

- ¿Cómo puede hacer eso, lastimar las cuerdas de esa guitarra con dedos tan torpes?- cuestiono Bonnie al observar uno de los rifs que hacia el oso dorado.

- ugh, ¿cómo pueden cantar, tan desafinadamente?- comentaba asqueada Chica al escuchar la ronca voz del oso café.

- ¡Oh, No, no; ese torpe marinero de agua dulce no sabe cómo tratar una batería; amigo se trata como una dama, no como un saco de boxear!- grito casi desesperado el zorro al ver al baterista en la parte más agresiva de la canción.

A las plegarias y demandas de ellos: ninguna fue escuchada; la canción parecía tomar otro giro pues la voz se volvía más suave, era la parte más "armónica" que se podía presenciar en aquel momento; la multitud, hipnotizada desde hacía rato, comenzó a cantar con la banda, el oso café se dirigía al borde del escenario dando su mano a quien sea, y la gente trataba de tocarla, parecía que todos estaban unidos, banda-público y viceversa, era una comunicación y coordinación perfecta, cosa que en cierto grado incomodaba al conejo morado en su interior, sintiendo casi una envidia de no poseer ese talento debido a su pequeño nerviosismo cuando trataba con muchedumbres; la banda proseguía en tocar y la parte agresiva volvía, era la últimas notas que acabaron en violencia total, y con un final con un silencio de poco tiempo, pues, el grito de la multitud se escuchaba, era un rugido que pedía por más, y más de aquella música; los integrantes del grupo se acercaron y saludaron con la mano en puño con forma de cuerno, todos respondieron, todos menos los inconformes amigos de Bonnie, ellos, solo se retiraron del lugar, con un orgullo roto.

Avía pasado alrededor de una semana, y todos creían que esa extraña banda, The Fist of Freddy, solo habría poseído un pequeño momento de gloria aquella noche, la verdad se supo tras revisar el periódico local, aquella banda resulto ser en popularidad más fuerte que la de Bonnie, él no podía creer a lo que sus ojos contemplaban en aquel diario; en el encabezado, en inmensas letras resaltaba las siguientes palabras: "The Fist of Freddy, la mejor banda jamás creada de la costa este, se espera que su fama sea tal que abarque toda la unión", la impresión hizo sobresaltar al conejo morado, rápidamente fue a tocar a los demás camerinos de sus amigos, los cuales se reunieron en su habitación; ya reunidos en su camerino, Chica, había sido la primera en arrebatarle el periódico a Bonnie, se puso inmediatamente a leer los comentarios de aquella nota.

- ¿La banda con mejor cantante de esta nación?- ella tras esas palabras bufo irritada y continuo leyendo en voz alta. - ¿Más famosos que Jesús? ¿Quién diantres es Jesús?

- ¿No era el primo de Juan?- respondió con inocente duda el zorro tras rascarse la cabeza.

- ¿Has estado bebiendo agua de mar, Foxy?

- Calma marinera, estás perdiendo los estribos.

- Perdona Foxy, cariño, pero es que…me molesta.

- Dame ese periódico, marinera.

El lucia al principio confiado al leer el informe, mostrando una sonrisa arrogante en todo su rostro, sus ojos se movían con suma rapidez de lado a lado, izquierda- derecha, leyendo las letras negras del periódico, luego la expresión de su cara fue cambiando a una de incredulidad, su sonrisa denotaba en su mente una cierta ironía en lo que observaba en aquel escrito, inmediatamente acababa mutando a un reproche casi infantil ante las frías palabras del periódico que tenía sostenido en su mano.

- ¿Nigth guard, de los mejores bateristas del mundo?- dijo el zorro con cierta indignación, luego continuo hablando en voz alta tal como Chica lo avía hecho hace rato.- ¿El mejor estilo para tocar la batería? Oh, por….-Foxy luego con un berrinché de casi un niño pequeño comento a todo pulmón al periódico como si de una persona verdadera se tratase.- Por los siete mares, si el torpe marinero, el mocoso, solo se dedica a golpear la batería sin ningún sentido; ¡Arr…casi llega a tocar la batería dando cabezazos!

Tras terminar aquella pequeña rabieta por parte del zorro, dio el periódico a su amigo Bonnie; el solo había podido leer las preocupantes letras del encabezado, viendo el actuar de sus amigos ante la información dada trato de relajarse y reflexionar ante cualquier cosa que pudiese encontrarse en el diario que sostenía.

- Los dos mejores Guitarristas del continente: Freddy y Golden…- musito el conejo para sí mismo.

Tardo un tiempo en procesarlo, medito aquellas palabras y lo que solían dar de información ese tipo de periódicos y tras breve análisis, sonrió, sonrió con viva alegría en todo su rostro, y comento lo que pensaba:

- No hay que dejarse llevar por lo que dice este periódico, muchachos; nosotros tocamos porque nos gusta hacerlo y ellos puede que no, pudieron tener ellos conciertos mejores que nosotros por un momento, pero nosotros nos levantaremos, aprenderemos y mejoraremos, y rápidamente volvemos a ser los mejores de la costa este.

Las caras amargadas de sus amigos pronto volvieron a sonreír igual que Bonnie, aquellas palabras habían surtido un efecto positivo sobre ellos, volviendo a levantar su moral y confianza.

- ¡Arr! ; tienes toda la razón Capitán, por eso eres el Capitán hehe…- contesto tras marcharse del cuarto de Bonnie.

- Sí; tienes razón, cariño.- Bostezo Chica por un pequeño rato y continúo.- es mejor que me vaya a descansar, o a molestar a Foxy, a ver cuál de las dos será primero…

Bonnie quedaba solo en su camerino, se sentó en su silla y se dispuso a descansar, pues mañana en la noche tendrían otro concierto, y allí vería si tenía razón o no.

La noche llegaba, el lugar era ajetreado, luces se movían, se inspeccionaba que el equipo de sonido estuviera en condiciones de ser usado, se revisaba por ultima ves que no hubieran posibles brechas de seguridad, y que ningún fanático hiciera alguna tontería tal como en el 87. Los integrantes de la banda se preparaban mental y físicamente; Bonnie se hallaba cerca del escenario, con los ojos cerrados y respirando hondo para enfrentar una vez más el monstruo que suponía la muchedumbre, pronto sus compañeros le indicaron que ya iba ser hora, y el salía junto con ellos a recibir a los desesperados fanáticos, a realizar en virtud consagrada la música que tanto les gustaba. Observaban con detenimiento que la cantidad de gente era menor que en noches anteriores, era un pequeña baja, pero ello no les detendría ni preocuparía; se dispusieron inmediatamente en iniciar, esta vez era Chica con su bella voz la que daba pie a la canción, seguida de Bonnie con su guitarra, y en sucesión Foxy con su batería. La muchedumbre escuchaba atentamente aquella música, pero no se desenvolvía el ágil ambiente que avía creado aquella banda extraña, la banda The Fist of Freddy, donde las emociones se agitaban como las olas en mar y los gritos de alabanza eran como las mayores tormentas jamás ávidas en tierra, ello en el sentir de Bonnie le inquietaba; su forma de tocar era buena pero tras ver la forma de tocar del oso dorado, que al principio pensó que era desastrosa, intento copiarla en cierto grado y adaptarla esta vez a ver cuál era el resultado esperado; su toque se tornaba más agresivo, se notaba con mayor facilidad el ruido desde la lejanía, sus dedos parecían no adaptarse mucho a la nueva técnica que parecía no corresponderle, pero en el interior quería seguir, insistente continuo tocando con la misma agresividad, hasta un punto en que no parecía su habitual recitar de su guitarra en alguno de sus conciertos más habituales, parecía surtir un cierto efecto positivo pues la masa se agitaba con mayor fuerza, se sentía en mayor presencia la ola de emociones desatadas, almas hambrientas de aquella música que emanaba de la guitarra de Bonnie; él lucia contento ante el efecto de cambiar su estilo, lo que él no se percataba era que las cuerdas de su guitarra estaban siendo castigadas con demasiada fuerza; poco a poco, su resistencia se vencía con cada nota que tocaba de esta, llegando en un momento en que esta simplemente estallo, se rompió con severa brusquedad, creando un sonido que lastimaba al oído. Hubo un silencio sepulcral durante los anteriores acontecimientos, Chica expresaba en su rostro una suma preocupación ante su amigo púrpura, mientras Foxy en el horror del desenlace, intentaba pensar alguna palabra ingeniosa para ayudar a su capitán en apuros, Bonnie en cambio veía su guitarra rota, la observaba con sus ojos abiertos como platos, como si mirase al vacío mismo y este le mirase a él, escuchaba con sus largas orejas palabras, rumores viles provenientes de la multitud que se convertía en el monstruo que era, sombras negras que jugaban con malas intenciones palabras perversas; el respiraba agitadamente, sudaba en exceso, sudaba frio, y sentía un peso anormal en su corazón; era él una pobre alma rota y atrapada en la desesperación del lugar, 20 segundos tornados en 20 crueles años en aquel nefasto escenario; su corazón latía irregularmente, era lo único que empezó a escuchar en todo el lugar, el latir de su corazón, con su sangre fluyendo con la adrenalina corriendo por todo su cuerpo, pronto Bonnie soltó por inercia su guitarra, y se puso de rodillas, sus dos amigos fueron a él con intención de asistirle en el peor de sus momentos; luego a él le cubría una sombra negra, llena de risas de desprecio y chismes llenos de intriga: caía inconsciente el conejo morado.

El conejo se hallaba en un estado de semi-conciencia, podía percibir lo que le rodeaba: podía sentir el calor de los rayos de sol que daban en su cara, la suave tela que le cubría, las presencias que se encontraban a su lado, sentía su desesperar; podía escuchar de estas: "Bonnie, no nos dejes", "Capitán, sea fuerte", entre otras palabras conmovedoras pero desesperanzadoras; el abría sus parpados con lentitud, observaba una ventana abierta donde se filtraba la luz y el sonido de la mañana; sus pensamientos eran confusos, lleno de hechos a medias, luego abrió más sus parpados y miro a sus compañeros sollozando a su lado, Chica se encontraba angustiada en la puerta, se cubría el pico con su mano izquierda, aún tenía el hermoso vestido negro que llevaba en aquel concierto, Foxy estaba al lado de Bonnie, sentado, sosteniendo la mano de su amigo con fuerza, como evitando que algún ente oscuro se lo llevase; el conejo, pronto entraba en estado de plena conciencia.

- ¿Muchachos, que ha pasado; y el concierto?- dijo con voz débil Bonnie, casi un susurro confundible con un fantasma.

Las lágrimas de sus amigos se hacían notar: era porque más que amigos parecían familia; ambos se acercaron al conejo y le apretaron un abrazo casia asfixiante, aunque Bonnie se sentía débil sonrió ante tal muestra de compañerismo, luego ellos se apartaron de él.

- ¿Amigos, que me paso?

- Sufriste un ataque de nervios; te desmallaste en pleno concierto.- comento Chica con pena.

Bonnie ante la noticia cerró los ojos y apretó uno de sus puños con la poca fuerza que tenía en esos momentos, se encontraba molesto por su fallo, pero decidió dejar el recuerdo atrás.

- ¿y quien estuvo llorando cerca de mis orejas?

- Fue Foxy.- comento Chica con las lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas

- Si, capitán; fui yo…- dijo adjudicándose las palabras de Chica, él también tenía lágrimas en su rostro.

Ambos decían una verdad a medias, pues lloraron los dos a montones encima del pobre conejo, las sabanas de Bonnie se encontraban empapadas debido a la torrencial lluvia sin nubes que había caído en su momento de inconciencia. El conejo pronto miraba que Foxy sostenía su mano con fuerza, miro al zorro con un cierto rubor entre mejillas.

- Vaya, eras tú quien sostenía mi mano todo este tiempo.- musito con un tono hilarante.

- ¡No sea tonto, capitán; estaba muy preocupado por usted!- dijo protestando el zorro con el mismo sonroje en mejillas que su compañero.

Chica comenzó a reír por la extraña, o cotidiana, escena que se le presentaba ante sus ojos. Avía pasado un rato desde el repentino despertar de Bonnie, y sus pequeñas bromas con Foxy; el cuarto tenía un silencio parcial, el conejo se hallaba considerablemente más animado y sus amigos menos preocupados de su salud, cuando por sorpresa entran una enfermera al lugar.

- ¿Todo está en orden?

- Si, ya despertó Bonnie.

- Perfecto; ¿señorita Chica Lewis?

- Sí, soy yo.

- El tiempo de visita ya acabo, es mejor que dejen descansar un rato al señor Bonnie.

- Está bien…; Bonnie, recupérate.

- Descansa capitán.

Ponto Bonnie quedaba solo en su cuarto, para relajarse un momento de su perturbador declive.

Ya hacía rato Bonnie había caído en el perpetuo aburrimiento que sucumbían muchos al estar en el hospital, a su suerte tenía el control remoto cerca de el por lo que decidió hacer zapping con el contar de encontrar algo interesante de por medio; variados eran los temas en la televisión, desde los secretos de John Lemon, a entrevistas con ciertas bandas suecas de pelo largo, e incluso de que Saruman cantaba en cierta banda italiana; en uno de los cambios repentinos de sintonía hallo una cosa que le llamo la atención sobre todas las cosas: era uno de los conciertos de la banda The Fist of Freddy siendo retransmitida, está ya estaba a punto de acabar pero un objeto en el escenario le llamo la atención: era un unicornio rosado de madera, en su rostro se encontraba una foto de Bonnie con sus amigos, esta se hallaba firmada, pronto el oso color miel, Golden recordó que se llamaba, comenzó a rociar gasolina sobre este y en instante el tal Freddy con un cerrillo incendio el objeto rosáceo, las llamas ardían libremente, consumiendo todo el combustible mientras una multitud excitada gritaba ante tal conmemoración sobre la violencia absurda, Bonnie, a sus ojos miraba un insulto a no solo el, sino a sus amigos que tanto le asistían, el resto del concierto de aquella banda no solo había hecho esa quema simbólica, sino que en varias frasecillas que sus integrantes, menos el baterista que parecía no tomar parte de eso ni evitarlo, comenzaron a dar en son de burla más que directo a la banda de Bonnie, el conejo apago inmediatamente la tele y se tragó su enojo ante tal impotencia de detenerles cubriéndose con la sabana, y convirtiéndola en tristeza.

- ¡¿Gorda? ¿Estoy gorda?! ¡¿Foxy acaso estoy Gorda?!- Chillaba Chica con total indignación hacia el deprimido zorro que tenía a su lado.

- No; no lo estás marinera.- respondió con cierta indiferencia.

- No se te escucho muy convencido….

- Arr; perdona Chica, pero…- dio un pequeño suspiro y continuo- No eres la única persona a la cual insultaron: Coyote, tonto del 87, el emo atrás del escenario…entre otros variados.

En un instante la puerta del camarote se abría, aparecía Bonnie con su ropa de concierto habitual; él lucia serio en su mirada y semblante.

- ¡Bonnie!

- ¡Capitán, por fin salió del hospital!

- Sí; me dieron de alta, muchachos; vengo a por mi guitarra.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella, cariño?

- Voy a retar a Freddy: haré que se trague sus palabras.

- ¡¿Capitán ha perdido su juicio? Recién acaba de salir de un estado grave y quiere retar a ese oso!

- Cierto, Bonnie no te le enfrentes solo por unas cuantas palabras.

Bonnie parecía ignorarles, determinado, tomo su guitarra que se encontraba guardada en su estuche de madera y se dirigió a la salida.

- Bonnie; por favor, cariño, te lo imploramos, no respondas a sus insultos, trata de verlo con gracia.- decía Chica en un intento de hacer de cambiar de opinión a su morado amigo (¿Barney?), pero parecía no surtir efecto cuando este paro cerca de la puerta.

- No lo hago por lo que me dijeron: niña morada, conejita popera, princesita asustadiza, No: lo hago porque están insultando a mis amigos, denigrando a mi familia; ¡Y eso no lo puedo permitir a un cualquiera!- dijo en últimas palabras con ferviente ira y se marchó del lugar.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde los últimos acontecimientos en el camerino de los amigos de Bonnie, este esperaba con suma paciencia al inicio de la banda The Fist of Freddy, ellos ya en el escenario parecían preparados para otra ronda de insultos bajos a Bonnie y a los demás, se colocaban en sus posiciones y el concierto estaba a punto de iniciar cuando Bonnie, violando la seguridad, entro en escena.

- ¡Freddy; te reto en duelo de guitarras, tú y yo!

Los guardias estaban a punto de entrar en acción y sacarle a la fuerza, cuando Freddy con un gesto de su mano ordeno que se detuviesen; ambos intercambiaron miradas.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! ; ¿Si es la princesita morada en estos lugares, vienes a desmayarte en pleno escenario otra vez?

- ¡Deja de hablar tanto, morderás tu lengua bífida, y saca tu guitarra!

- Bastante apresurado para demostrar quién es el mejor, acabemos con esto.

Bonnie avía sacado su guitarra cuando de repente escucho en la lejanía unos gritos bastantes familiares, eran Chica y Foxy quienes estaban atrás de él.

- ¡Bonnie; que bueno que llegamos a tiempo!

- Chica, Foxy; no me pueden detener ahora, iniciare un duelo contra Freddy, le hare tragar sus palabras.

- ¡Capitán, no estamos para detenerte en tu decisión, estamos para apoyarte, porque tarde nos dimos cuenta de una cosa, somos familia, y te apoyaremos en lo que hagas!

Freddy les miro y volteo a donde Bonnie nuevamente.

- Parece que traes a tus admiradoras; ¿acaso no puedes solo contra mí?

- Cierra la boca, tus bravuconerías ya no sirven, oso gordo.

- Te arrepentirás de decir eso.- Musito Freddy, y luego en voz alta continuo.- Golden, préstame tu Guitarra; hoy cenare conejo asado.

El oso color miel pronto le daba su guitarra a su compañero; los dos estaban listos para el enfrentamiento, y la muchedumbre incrédula ante lo que sus ojos percibían gritaban con furor. Comenzaba el duelo, ganaría quien aguantase más en tocar una cierta melodía; iniciaron de una manera agresiva, tocaban las cuerdas de su respectiva guitarra con suma violencia, llenado de música todo el lugar, ninguno de los dos lucia cansado o dispuesto a rendirse ante el contrario; Freddy mantenía en su rostro una cierta arrogancia, Bonnie en cambio lucia serio y concentrado en lo que hacía, no era momento para los nervios que solían atacarle en los conciertos. Pasaba más tiempo y la batalla proseguía, los dos poco a poco se cansaban, pero debido a sus propias motivaciones continuaban tocando sin parar, llegaba un punto en que los dedos de cualquier aficionado a la guitarra quedarían entumidos e indispuestos a seguir con la melodía. Era ya lo que se podía decir por clímax de la batalla, aunque bien avía trascurrido el tiempo, y el cuerpo se cansaba, no mostraban algún retroceso en su velocidad, o alguna nota desafinada, era un momento crucial pues las cuerdas de la guitarra se hallaban al borde de la resistencia, los dedos de ambos ejercían una gran cantidad de fuerza, estaban hechas las cuerdas para resistir esos cambios de fuerza repentinos, pero no para uno tan constante, ningún instrumento estaba hecho para sentir presión constante; el peor de los momentos parecía que llegaría, entre una de las notas la guitarra de Bonnie, estando ya al borde del castigo, termino rompiéndose, el oso al mirar el accidente mostro una satisfactoria sonrisa, el conejo purpura avía caído encima de una de sus rodillas, sentía el latir irregular de su corazón yendo a toda marcha, el sudor frio se esparcía por su cuerpo y su vista se tornaba borrosa, pero debido a su arrogancia y determinación consiguió lo que para algunos les hubiera sido imposible, continuo tocando, continuo con su guitarra rota tocando las mismas notas, hallando un nuevo método, algo improvisado, para seguir en tales condiciones, el oso lucia molesto ante lo que hubiera sido su victoria perfecta, por lo que decidió imponer más presión sin darse cuenta que iba en el mismo camino, pronto su guitarra también se rompía, emitiendo ese horripilante sonido, caía el rendido y el conejo seguía tocando con mismo ánimo, la multitud cobraba otro himno, uno en alabanza hacia él en su inesperada victoria. El duelo avía cesado con la decaída y alzamiento de Bonnie. Freddy, se hallaba mirando su guitarra, preguntado se en gran duda, en que avía errado, pronto observaba al conejo a su lado, siendo tapado por la en cegadora luz blanca que había a su espalda, el esperaba las mofas que se solían dar a los rivales vencidos, pero no, vio la mano del conejo estirada hacia él, por un momento dudo, pero luego miro la sonrisa que tenía en rostro, tomo su mano y se levantó a su altura.

- Creo…creo que te debo una disculpa.- comentaba Freddy con más humildad.

- Seria así, pero en realidad te deberías disculpar de mis amigos, no de mí.

El oso algo confundido, miro a los dos amigos de Bonnie, Chica y Foxy, dándose cuenta que ellos avían sido la mayor inspiración ante la determinación de su adversario.

- Disculpen por los insultos, me deje llevar, perdonen.

- Está bien…pero no me vuelvas a decir gorda o te arrepentirás por toda tu vida.

Bonnie reía ante esas palabras y volvía a dirigirse al oso café.

- Bien, con eso ya está; Y Freddy, debo admitirlo, creí que no ganaría, hehe, eres bastante bueno tocando.

- Gracias, igualmente hermano…bueno, supongo que The Fist of Freddy se tendrá que ir de tu territorio.

Freddy estaba, junto con Golden y el simio sin pelo, a punto de irse del concierto cuando la mano de Bonnie se posó en el hombro del oso café, este trataba de detenerle.

- Espera, no te vayas.

- ¿Y porque no? en este lugar creo que ya no encajamos teniéndolos a ustedes.

- Eso es lo que piensas, pero estas lejos de la verdad Freddy, puedes quedarte en la costa este.

Freddy medito un rato las palabras del conejo color lavanda, y en momento de iluminación sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, se le avía ocurrido una idea.

- Si ello podría funcionar, pero también seriamos un estorbo para ambos, ¿Qué tal si te propongo una cosa?

- ¿En qué piensas?

- Digo, ambos grupos somos buenos, ¿Qué tal si nos unimos como una banda? Luego escogemos el nombre.

Bonnie tenía una sonrisa de oreja a ojera, parecía que tal idea ya la tenía planeada desde hace rato y solo quería escucharla de parte del oso café, no tardo nada en responder:

- Por supuesto.

- ¡Genial; pues bien, el espectáculo debe continuar!

Freddy tras esas últimas palabras tomo su micrófono y comenzó a cantar, Bonnie le siguió con su guitarra, practicando su nueva técnica, el resto de miembros, de los amigos del conejo y el grupo de Freddy, se unieron en el escenario, y la gente Magdalena, feliz ante esa decisión continuo en gran festejo con la música esparciéndose por toda la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy; pienso que me emocione un poco con ello (por no decir que lo hice muy a la carrera jeje) y por favor cualquier dudasugerencia a dar: decirla con suma libertad y gusto, para mejorar aún más mi estilo (se nota demasiado que intento copiarle a los grandes); antes de irme, daré a conocer las canciones en las cuales me base para la creación del Cap. Está a gusto de ustedes el poder disfrutarlas como lo yo (espero no quebrantar ninguna regla):**

watch?v=zSiKETBjARk

watch?v=Xmvl4-8y_ss

_**Gracias, y que pasen una linda tarde.**_


	3. Freddy: parte 1

**Parte 1  
><strong>

No sabían cómo habían llegado a esa situación, nadie del grupo se había esperado que tras esa aventura todo acabaría de una forma tan absurda como increíble de pensar, atrapados en un cuarto mortuorio lleno de escarabajos carnívoros que despertaran si alguien llega a tocarlos; la situación seria fácil de remediar en tres medios: pasar por la puerta que avía enfrente de ellos, cruzando con cuidado la zona del suelo tapizada de esos abominables bichos; usando un poco de dinamita y purgar la zona que obstruía su camino a una recompensa mayor, pues la región con más escarabajos era único acceso a un tesoro legendario; o atravesar por una de las únicas ventanas que avía en el lugar, la cual se situaba a unos dos metros de distancia, todas serian decisiones factibles, algunas más difíciles que otras, pero en aquella cuestión casi ninguna era realizable a la situación que se presentaba, estaban siendo perseguidos por un extraño monstruo de milenios de antigüedad, tan bello como la vida y tan horripilante como la muerte misma, avía sido despertada por culpa de ellos, y ellos serían su alimento si cometían algún error en aquel juego del gato y el ratón; era un extraño grupo de nacionalidades: un americano, un británico de ascendencia alemana, una española y un pirata de aguas del golfo pérsico con origen desconocido, de presumible raíces anglo-italianas; y aun mas su conjunción de especies según su orden de nacionalidades: un oso, un conejo purpura, un pollo y un zorro rojizo.

- ¡Vamos Foxy, empuja con más fuerza!.- Gritaba con desespero el conejo mientras se encontraba arriba de sus dos compañeros.

- ¡Por los siete mares; marinero deberías hacer dieta!

- No es momento de bromitas, pero tienes razón, Bonnie deberías dejar de comer tanto.- comentaba cansada la pollo a ambos.

- ¡Ya casi lo alcanzo, por favor muchachos, un poco más de fuerza ya casi lo logro!- decía mientras estiraba su brazo hasta la aún lejana salida.

- Dios; Señor Freddy, ayúdenos, no podemos solos.- rogaba al oso que se encontraba pegado a la pared de espaldas.

- Chica; se encuentra paralizado, ha sido mucho este día para él.- explico el conejo que tras un segundo intento casi lograba alcanzar su meta, pero fracasaba cayendo al polvoriento suelo.

El oso solo se quedaba mirando como sus compañeros se volvían a reorganizar en vano con el contar de salir vivos de allí; luego volvía a voltear a la puerta, la miraba con perplejidad y horror al notar una inmensa sombra con forma de serpiente cubriendo la entrada, el solo llegaba a tratar de pensar en una solución rápida, pero también su mente se inundada de imágenes innecesarias y confusas, inmersa en sombras de lo que avía pasado en su viaje, su pequeña expedición sobre secretos que los seres mortales nunca debieron develar o presenciar con sus ojos.

Era 26 de mayo de 1864, en pleno navegar de la parte inferior del rio Nilo; ya hacía 2 meses el doctor Freddy Fazebear, ciudadano americano y miembro de la real academia de investigación de gran Bretaña con título honorifico en antropología e historia, avía iniciado una expedición con fines científicos junto con su amigo Bonnie, maestro en mitos y leyendas de los pueblos primitivos. La expedición llevaba su tiempo, mayormente debido a problemas variados como la inmensa burocracia de los gobiernos egipcios y etíopes para cruzar fronteras, como la impuntualidad de sus guía, pero esta vez parecía que todo iba en la marcha, el convoy a vapor seguía su rumbo trazado sin mostrar signos de problemas en su mecanismo o falta de víveres en la despensa; eso sí, el calor de primavera sumado a la época de mosquitos en el húmedo rio Nilo era un factor de molestia, pero como bien dicho antes era una expedición científica, no un paseo turístico, aunque a Bonnie en su mente le hubiera gustado que fuera un paseo turístico sin mosquitos, pues a lo largo de su tiempo libre se la llevo conversando con distintas personas nativas de la región. Freddy asomaba vista a la selvática región donde se hallaban, en su pensamiento reconocía del porque llamaba al continente: el corazón de la oscuridad, y con suma razón, pues las densas selvas solo se comparaban con el sofocante amazonas; Bonnie se dirigía a su lado para contemplar lo que veía su amigo; los dos vestían formalmente, el conejo se hallaba desabotonado de su camisa, mostrando la playera blanca debido al calor, Freddy en cambio parecía soportar la temperatura, pues con trabajo sudaba, tenía un sombrero de copa y un bastón en su mano izquierda, cosa bastante extraña en un ambiente como ese, las miradas a ese par de extranjeros de vestir particularmente estrafalario se daban con frecuencia, incluso no solían dejar de parecerles extraños a los tripulantes de aquel pequeño barco de madera, que en teoría tras un mes con ellos debieron haberse acostumbrado a ello.

Seguían recorriendo las marrones aguas del rio, entre la vegetación flotante y los peligrosos cocodrilos que acechaban a extranjeros desprevenidos con el contar de obtener un bocadillo sencillo, estos fieros animales se confundían con los troncos que chocaban con constancia la barcaza, era extraño el ver tantos trozos de madera topándose con su nave, sospechoso a mas no poder a los ojos de Freddy y su compañero, que tras un tiempos pasándose las observando, llegaron a ver un peculiar trozo de madera: era blanco, de un color casi como la nieve en las montañas.

- Es extraño; parece ser de corteza de algún higo de la región.

- No, no creo que sea de algún higo, Freddy; pienso que tendría que ser de algún árbol de álamo.

- No tendría sentido; por estas zonas no deberían de proliferar: están a un continente de distancia.

- Tienes razón, me equivocado…;entonces es una nueva especie

- Parece ser; pero luce un poco anti-natural.

En efecto no era ninguna clase de tronco de una especia de árbol nuevo, ello lo descubrieron al ver una inmensa pieza flotando cercano a ellos con letras en negro ilegibles por lo que parecía ser quemaduras de fuego, pronto comenzaron a detectar objetos totalmente inusuales: latas de comida, ropa, embalajes rotos y vacíos: el miedo a la confirmación de los peores pensamientos y visiones se volvían realidad ante los brillantes ojos del oso; contraía el su rostro en horror al alzar su mirada al horizonte donde podía ver un humo negro ascendiendo a lo más alto del cielo, mezclándose esta con las puras nubes del cielo.

- ¡Un naufragio: todos a buscar supervivientes!- Gritaba a pulmón uno de los oficiales del barco a vapor- ¡Hay demasiados cocodrilos: que los cielos amparen esas pobres almas! – Imploro desde el borde de la barcaza un miembro de los tripulantes.

La situación era desesperante, y esta comenzaba a agravar con la caída del sol y el atardecer que era cuando estas criaturas se tornaban más agresivas para los seres vivos; todos fueron en busca de posibles rastros de vida, esperanza que moría, y que con el pasar del tiempo causaba un gran desasosiego en las mentes de las buenas personas, pues con cada complicación, con cada error y obstáculo en su visión era un porcentaje de encontrar aunque sea a una persona viva en esas aguas marrones; fue Bonnie, que con habilidad, y preocupación en su rostro, que topo con alguien flotando inconsciente: era una pollo que yacía boca arriba encima de una madera, el conejo rápidamente la llevo con su palo de madera asía una zona segura, evitando que alguno de esos grandes lagartos se la llegara a zampara. La búsqueda continúo durante un tiempo más, hasta que la noche cubrió los cielos con su manto de muerte, y de allí solo se pudo rezar por aquellos que no lo lograron.

Era otro día, aquella a quien lograron salvar se encontraba tendida en la cama del camarote de Bonnie Y Freddy, ambos se avían encargado de revisar que no estuviera herida, para su suerte: la joven lucia sana y salva, con algunos rasguños y temblando de frio en la cama, pero a salvo de cualquier mal.

- Parece que de las aguas que la sacamos eran bastantes frías.- comento Bonnie al lado de la tiritarte superviviente.

- Sí; y llenas de cocodrilos, de verdad ha sido una suerte que la lograras encontrar.

- La suerte ha sido de ella, ha sido la única superviviente de aquel extraño siniestro

- Bonnie ¿Lograste ver con claridad lo que le ocurrió a su embarcación?

- Si, Freddy, y no tiene ninguna lógica, todo su estructura partida a la mitad y quemada, ya no es más que un carbón flotante.

- ¿Exploto la caldera?

- No; es demasiado pequeña esta para que haya causado tanto revuelo.

- ¿Llevaban algún agente inflamable como cargamento en sus valijas?

- No; lo extraño es que todas esas cajas: estaban completamente vacías, como si hubieran querido salvar eso, pero no al barco…

- No tiene mucho sentido; de verdad nos hayamos ante un verdadero misterio ¿Qué hubiera causado tal fuego en tan poco rato, y que hubiese dado tiempo a desvalijar el equipamiento?

Los dos se hallaban inmersos en sus pensamiento, sin percatarse de que la superviviente empezaba a despertar, dio una gran bocanada de aire y comenzó a abrí sus ojos poco a poco; en ese instante, al recobrar el conocimiento, dio un gran grito de terror, que ante el escándalo provoco que los dos amigos dieran un pequeño salto atrás por el susto; el oso y el conejo trataron de calmarla.

- Cálmese señorita, cálmese, está a salvo.- intentaba contener Freddy a la pollo.

- No, no es cierto; los piratas, ellos…

- ¿Piratas? Pero en esta zona no hay piratas… es imposible que existan en este rio; debe calmarse: esta alucinando.- comentaba el conejo escéptico ante aquellas palabras.

- ¡No, tontos, no lo entienden… ellos destrozaron todo; malditos piratas, maldito zorro, destrozo mi expedición!- gritaba molesta la superviviente.

- Relájese; Freddy, ella aún sigue bastante traumatizada por lo que le paso en aquel barco, esta alucinando sin ninguna duda, aquí no deberían….

Un gran estruendo junto con una sacudida de igual magnitud los había silenciado a todos en aquel camarote, el tiempo se congelaba por un instante, enmudeciendo al mundo entero solo para que un grito de batalla irrumpiera el momento; los dos grandes compañeros pronto con suma curiosidad y nerviosismo miraron por una de las cortinas verificando lo que sucedía en el exterior, se libraba una gran batalla contra unos saqueadores de vestimenta peculiar, vestían como aquellos fugitivos del mar pérsico que atormentaban las flotas comerciales del mundo civilizado.

- Piratas…- susurraba desecho el conejo morado ante lo aparentemente imposible.

La pollo, mientras no le observaban, rebuscaba en su ropa algo, de un compartimiento invisible al ojo sacaba una extraña pieza de metal dorado de forma hexagonal, su rostro se miraba más aliviado y volvía a esconder tal objeto de donde lo había sacado; aprovechando el atontamiento de los dos, se dirigió asía la puerta.

- No dejare que arruines mis planes, zorro aprovechado…- musito para sí misma mientras salía del lugar.

Fue Freddy el primero en salir de aquel trance.

- Estamos siendo atacados Bonnie; es mejor que nos apresuremos en hacer algo.- dijo tras sacudir a su compañero con tal de sacarlo del trance.

- ¡Dios!; esto va contra toda regla de la lógica.- explicaba el conejo totalmente anonadado- ¿Piratas en un rio? ¿En el rio Nilo, abordando nuestra nave? Me tomaran por loco si digo esta historia a alguien en sus cabales.

- Sí, sí; pero nos está pasando, y será mejor detenerles antes que decidan hacer lo mismo que la nave de la super…

Tras esas palabras ambos voltearon a la cama ya vacía.

- ¡La superviviente!.- comentaron exaltados ambos.

- Será mejor que la encontremos; aunque sana, no ha recuperado sus fuerzas y se vuelve un blanco muy fácil.- dijo Freddy mientras abría la puerta, Bonnie le respondió moviendo la cabeza en son de afirmación. Ambos salieron a la cubierta, donde se libraba toda una escaramuza.

Ella corría por la cubierta, esquivando el conflicto, evitando el confronta miento entre los despiadados piratas y los tripulantes que luchaban con el contar de salvar sus vidas; se escurría por el suelo, gateando con fin de no ser vista por ninguno y dirigirse a un bote salvavidas; seguía buscando, asomaba la cabeza por unos barriles, observaba alrededor con esperanza de hallar uno, y lo encontraba, estaba este a pocos metros de su posición, sigo gateando sin mirar atrás ni tropezar con alguien inconveniente a su misión, cuando topando con el borde de la barcaza, su salvación estaba ya enfrente de su nariz (¿pico?), a la noticia, su rostro expreso una dicha absolutas; estaba ella a punto de irse de aquel infierno, cuando una sombra familiar la movió bruscamente de su lugar con una fuerza descomunal, ella se avía exaltado al notar que estaba siendo sostenida de su cadera por un frio garfio de acero, miro a su captor y noto que era aquel zorro despreciable que había destrozado su expedición.

- ¡Canalla!.- bufo ella al zorro, este le miro con una sonrisa pícara.

- También me agrada poder encontrarnos nuevamente, señorita Chica.

El oso, Freddy, llegaba a abrirse paso con rapidez ayudando a sus camaradas en desesperación a la hora de la lucha, lo hacía bien teniendo como única arma a disposición su macizo bastón, Bonnie en cambio avía tomado como arma defensiva una guitarra, aparentemente inútil si llegara a usarla al atacar a uno de esos bandoleros, pero sumamente efectiva parando las estocadas traicioneras de los rivales, al menos unas cinco veces le había salvado la vida a Freddy evitando que fuera una pelea de uno contra dos inutilizando la espada del otro; los dos en poco tiempo llegaba al lugar donde se encontraba Chica y el jefe de los piratas, veía la escena, ella estaba siendo sostenida por dos subordinados del peculiar zorro, mientras este parecía platicar alegremente con ella.

- Vamos marinera, cuéntame donde lo escondiste.- manifestaba el zorro en tono persuasivo, le tenía su garfio de metal peligrosamente en el mentón.

- ¡No estaba ello en el contrato!

- ¡Y tampoco estaba en el acuerdo el dejarme abandonado en esa maldita isla, con solo agua de mar como bebida y rocas de alimento!- respondía con dureza e imperante autoridad, tanto que parecía el más alto de lo normal: casi un padre regañando a su hija, después recobraba su compostura y continúo explicándose.- me costaste dos barcos y muchos amigos, es la paga mínima por los desastres que has provocado a mi tripulación y a mí.

Chica dirigía la mirada al suelo ante la verdad, trataba ella de pensar en una manera de salir de esa dificultad de enfrentarse a un peligroso pirata cara a cara en una conversación donde tenía todas las cartas en su contra, luego miraba donde su busto y volvía a la vista de los ojos del zorro, este se dio cuenta del repentino movimiento, el esbozaba una sonrisa mostrando los colmillos, sus ojos centellaban la sagacidad de su mente al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba su prisionera.

- Debó decir, señorita Chica, con toda honestidad: que me sobrepasado al irrumpir su investigación y volar por los aires su nave.- su tono de voz había cambiado asombrosamente a uno de arrepentimiento, provenía desde lo más profundo de su corazón, incluso los dos secuaces que sostenían a Chica parecían sorprendidos.

- ¿Ah; si?- dudaba ella al repentino cambio de humor de su captor, eso no le evitaba el mostrar cierto rubor en mejillas.

- A si es, pues usted, una dama tan valiente e inteligente, no debería haber sufrido del acoso de mis ruines hombres, no, usted sin duda alguna era el mayor tesoro que tenía en mis manos.- nuevamente su garfio sostenía la cadera de la pollo, se encontraban ambos pegados uno al otro, ella podía sentir el respirar del zorro, sus ojos relampagueaban en rojo y con un rápido movimiento de su mano se encontraba en el busto de ella, sacando el objeto hexagonal de su compartimiento. –Pero también señorita Chica, posee usted un terrible defecto, sus mentiras y caprichos llevan a la ruina total.-dio un pequeño suspiro y continuo- el honor de la palabra parece ser algo que no va con usted…una completa lastima; atenla bien y vuelen este barco en mil pedazos.- dio esas ultimas ordenes con una imperturbable indiferencia.

- ¡Pervertido, Bribón, canalla; Foxy me las vas a pagar, pirata de segunda!- bramaba en agresión al zorro con un rostro totalmente rojo de la indignación a su persona, mientras ella era arrastrada por los que la sostenían.

Era el momento, Freddy con suma valentía dio cara a enfrentarse a los villanos con solo su bastón en mano y su amigo a un lado, parecía que no tenían oportunidad, algunos piratas les miraron con gracia y otros con lastima al extraño dúo.

- ¡Deja en paz a la dama y enfréntame!- grito desafiante el oso al zorro.

Parecía que no le asían caso, se iban del lugar dejando de lado al oso y al conejo cuando Freddy, con las facciones de su rostro tensas, volvió a desafiarle.

- ¿Acaso no me escuchas o estas sordo? Lucha contra mí, si de verdad tienes algún honor de caballero, zorro…

Paraba el grupo de Foxy en su camino, este volteo a ver al oso y dio una sonrisa, sacaba la lengua entre sus colmillos al hacerlo, denotaba malicia en sus pensamientos, luego en un rápido movimiento arrojaba una daga contra Freddy, directo a su pecho descubierto, él pudo a tiempo percibirla y con su bastón la logro desviar de su curso, fue un rápido movimiento que sorprendió tanto a su amigo como a la gran mayoría de testigos, Foxy en cambio no lucia tan impresionado, solo aplaudía en seco ante la muestra de habilidad de Freddy.

- Fabuloso, fabuloso…; parece que este pequeño grumete de agua dulce desea combatir contra mí, el capitán Foxy: pirata más temido de los siete mares.

- Deberías dejar de hablar tanto; cansa el escuchar tanto tu parloteo innecesario.

- De verdad…eres valiente.

Tras esas últimas palabras de su discurso, saco su espada y se arrojó con ferocidad contra Freddy, este estaba preparado, reacciono evitando la primera estocada del capitán de los piratas. El duelo continuaba, ninguno de los dos lucia cansado debido a la propia determinación; los piratas aclamaban la habilidad de su capitán para luchar, mientras Bonnie y Chica, y alguno que otro miembro tripulante sobreviviente a la primera ofensiva, apoyaban a Freddy; el oso era muy bueno esquivando los mortales golpes del zorro, haciendo casi una burla a la rapidez de este, en un momento la ira, que se notaba en su expresión, le domino por completo y sin pensarlo fue con toda su fuerza a taclear a Freddy, este sabiendo de ello, noto que era el momento oportuno para acabar con la refriega; moviéndose a un lado, dejo que la espada del capitán pirata se clavara en la madera del barco exponiéndole a una contra ofensiva, allí Freddy con su bastón empezó a darle una sarta de golpes rápidos en su rostro y abdomen, dejándolo muy malherido y casi llegando a provocarle un desmayo; caía de rodillas ante el oso, ambos se miraban a los ojos, observando el espejo del alma y los pensamientos, Foxy intentaba levantarse pero las articulaciones, noqueadas por el dolor, no le respondían como él quería.

- He, he, he…debo admitirlo.- tocia él por un breve momento y continuaba- me has dado una paliza, te subestime a creces marinero, pero…¡No dejare que un obstáculo como tú se interponga en mi camino; hombres volar el barco!- vocifero el zorro la orden.

Uno de los piratas pronto sacaba una antorcha, se movía con rapidez a donde habían colocado con cuidado varios barriles rellenos de pólvora negra, el resto de hombres de Foxy se interponían en el camino de Freddy, los demás se llevaban consigo a su capitán a su transporte con tal de salir de lo que se venía. Bonnie había pasado desapercibido durante toda la contienda, no por ello el conejo morado no hacía nada, se había percatado que era el único que podía evitar la catástrofe, con suma rapidez se había escabullido de los ojos de los demás con fin de detener al portador de la antorcha, a paso rápido, casi dando grandes zancadas, le logro alcanzar, lo avía empujado, haciéndolo parar en seco; lucharon entre los dos, forcejeando, con propósito de tener la llama en su poder, Bonnie al verse en desventaja a la fuerza de su rival, uso la guitarra en mano y dio un buen golpe a la muñeca del pirata, este dio un aullido de dolor al golpe que le asestaron, mandando a volar la antorcha por los aires, esta para fortuna, o infortunio, fue directo a la barcaza de los piratas; Foxy miro con horror como la llama rompía una de las ventanas de su barco, entrando en el almacén donde habían colocado cientos de barriles de pólvora, más de los que habían en la barcaza de Freddy. Un estruendo se hizo escuchar, la nave de vapor de los piratas explotaba con suma violencia, arrojando a quien sea al aire, las llamas se esparcían por los aires, varios trozos de madera aun ardientes caía a distintas partes, una cayó sobre uno de los barriles llenos de pólvora que yacían en la nave de Freddy, provocando otra explosión en efecto domino, de menor envergadura pero igual de letal, partió en dos la barcaza, todos sin excepción alguna fueron mandados al agua, donde los cocodrilos les esperaban con suma impaciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, debo disculparme de dos situaciones, la primera: este cuento iba a ser demasiado largo, un <span><em>scriptum admodum long<em> en toda regla, incluso más que el de _Bonnie_, así que lo decidí dividir en dos partes con el contar de no cansar los ojos (no es lo mismo una lectura larga en papel o tableta que en un PC), la segunda mitad de este relato, si dios quiere, la tenderé lista para mañana, o para este jueves; lo segundo: no me fije que Fanfiction se comió todas mis "-" en la parte de **_**Bonnie**_**, que incauto soy, por no revisar jeje.**

**Ahora sí, debo agradecer a mis lectores por molestarse en ver este fic sacado de mi imaginación, con ayuda de un tecito de ayahuasca (?), gracias a weresoul y a pinkerose230502 por animarse a poner un review, la valentía se recompensa con esto, me animan a creer que lo que escribo le gusta a alguien.**

_**Muchas Gracias, y que pasen una linda tarde.**_


	4. Freddy: parte 2

**Advertencia: emplea miento moderado de palabras anti sonantes y referencia mínima a la sexualidad.**

* * *

><p><strong>Freddy: Parte 2<strong>

Freddy se hallaba en las orillas del rio, tendido de espaldas y con los ojos cerrados, Inconsciente y expuesto a cualquier mal. Pasaba un rato y seguía inmóvil de su lugar, seguía el vivo, respiraba con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Una figura familiar desde la maleza de la selva surgía, poco a poco se le acercaba, a paso lento pero seguro, se encontraban ambos, era la pollo, Chica, quien le examino durante un tiempo, ponía sus manos en el pecho de Freddy, contrayéndolo con fuerza, el oso respondía involuntariamente tosiendo algo de agua, ella volvía a repetir el proceso hasta que el comenzó a abrir los parpados.

- Señor… ¿señor, me escucha? ¿está despierto?- ella notaba que el oso recobraba la conciencia, así que decidió alejarse para darle más aire para respirar.- qué bueno que esté vivo; es mejor que nos alejemos del borde, los cocodrilos han estado demasiado activos.

- Espera, espera; tengo que agradecerte el que me hayas despertado, pero necesitamos buscar sobrevivientes.- Freddy se levantaba y miraba a los ojos a la pollo

- Em…sí, sí; pero también entre los sobrevivientes están los piratas.- decía ella, con un tono casi de pretexto, un tanto apresurada su voz.

- Aun así, tengo que buscar a un amigo.- él se podía su sombrero y cogía su bastón para adentrarse en la espesura de la vegetación, Chica había quedado parada, pensado en que hacer.- ¡Espere!- grito tras seguir el rumbo que tomaba el oso.

Los dos exploraban por las orillas del rio, buscando a alguien que ocupase ayuda. El panorama no era muy alentador, solo veía flotando trozos de madera y tela atorándose en las plantas acuáticas, seguían buscando y entre los juncos veían una figura morada, Freddy ante la corazonada decidió acercarse más, y vio que se trataba de su amigo.

- ¡Bonnie!- grito horrorizado ante la posible suerte de él.

El conejo se hallaba tirado boca abajo, parecía respirar aun, con algo de dificultad, su ropa estaba algo rasgado y tenía pequeñas heridas en su rostro por las astillas que volaron debido a la explosión; Chica con tal de ayudar repitió la misma operación que hizo con el oso anteriormente, puso sus manos en el pecho del conejo y comenzó a presionar repetidas veces durante ciertos tiempos, el conejo comenzó a toser involuntariamente, recuperaba la conciencia.

- ¿Lo…lo logre?- preguntaba el en un tono débil.

- Si amigo...

Bonnie se encontraba algo magullado y mugriento, pero al fin y al cavos vivo; miro que un trozo de madera flotaba cercano a ellos, fue a donde esta y lo tomo, era la guitarra con que uso para defenderse, aun en buenas condiciones esta tras la explosión.

- Creo que me la quedare, resulta ser bastante útil…- Bonnie puso sus dedos en las cuerdas y toco una pequeña melodía.- espero que no le moleste mucho al dueño original.

En el instante un cocodrilo con aspecto de hambreado se dirigió al grupo, levantaba su mandíbula y la cerraba con bastante fuerza, ellos se alejaron todo lo posible del fiero depredador.

- Creo que al dueño original no le importara mucho por ahora su guitarra.- comentaba Freddy.

- Creo que tienes toda la razón.- refuto Chica.

Bonnie se quedó mirando a Chica con curiosidad, tratando de recordar algo, en un rato recordaba la mayor parte de su pregunta.

- ¡Hey¡ ¿eras tú la superviviente que rescate?¿Porque te largaste del cuarto tan apresurada?

- Bueno, veras…ustedes no me creían, y decidir actuar por mi propia cuenta.

- ¿Por qué parecía que te seguía ese zorro?

- Ya sabes cómo son los piratas con las mujeres…unos pervertidos.-termino su frase con odio notable.

- Creo que tiene lógica lo que dices; explicaste bien el porque te pusiste histérica en ese momento, he, he.

- ¿Qué acabas de decir?

- Nada.

- Compañeros, será mejor que retornemos a nuestra labor de seguir buscando sobrevivientes.- comento Freddy, interponiéndose entre la vista de ambos.

- Ah, antes de ello no me he presentado, formalmente; soy la señorita Chica, maestra en historia clásica de la universidad de Barcelona.

- Un gran gusto conocer a una investigadora; yo soy el doctor Freddy Fazebear, experto en historia de la universidad de Yale, a su servicio.- Freddy se quitaba el sombrero ante Chica, y luego se lo volvía a poner

- Y yo soy Bonnie, maestro en mitos y leyendas de la prehistoria, de la universidad de Cambridge.

Tras ese último gesto, los tres escucharon un grito desde la lejanía, más que de socorro o pánico parecía ser uno de molestia, casi un berrinche.

- Sera mejor que ayudemos a quien sea que sea.- comentó el oso culminado la conversación.

El grupo se dirigía a donde solicitaban ayuda, pasaron entre matorrales y pequeños juncos para toparse con el capitán de los piratas, el zorro con el que se había enfrentado Freddy; un cocodrilo le estaba molestando, intentando agarrarle con su potente mandíbula y arrastrarlo a lo más profundo del lago, el zorro no se dejaba, rehuía del lagarto, pero no podía hacerlo muy lejos pues su garfio se encontraba atorado en una cadena que sostenía un gran trozo de madera, la situación le era desesperante, sabiendo que tenía una espada con la que desentenderse, pero se hallaba tirada en el suelo a dos metros de distancia de él, el oso sin más que hacer, decidió rendirse ante el espíritu de la compasión y ayudar al pirata; cogía la espada del suelo, en maniobra rápida con el arma dio un golpe certero al animal, este reacciono al dolor, retirándose a sus pantanosos dominios, el zorro suspiraba de alivio, se encontraba más relajado sin la presidencia de la criatura acosándole; veía a sus salvadores y les sonreía de una manera hilarante, mirándoles como si mirase a unos niños.

- ¡Vaya!, el marinero que me derroto en batalla inigualable, la señorita Chica, y la liebre; debo agradecerles mis pequeños grumetes de agua dulce el haberme salvado, y si no les molesta ¿podrían ayudarme a liberarme de mis ataduras?- en el momento mostro su garfio aun atorado en la cadena que le impedía de mayor movilidad.

- Debieron dejar que se lo comiera el cocodrilo.-decía Chica aun molesta, con los brazos entre cruzados.

- ¿Liebre? Pero si soy un conejo.- comentaba Bonnie anonadado ante las palabras del zorro.

Foxy se paraba al lado del oso, se miraban directo a los ojos; se podía apreciar una comparación en la estatura de ambos, el zorro era más alto que el oso, pero este causaba mayor impresión de autoridad; Foxy sonrió nuevamente, esta vez lucia más amistoso.

- Hoy no ha sido mi buen año, pero como decían: la insistencia ante un viento desfavorable siempre lleva a buen puerto ¿o era saber que viento me era favorable me llevaría buen puerto? Bha, la filosofía nunca fue lo mío; quitando eso, le debo la vida y saldare el favor como corresponde ante mi palabra de marinero, y capitán.

- No sé si usted pueda saldar un favor correspondiente a mí, pero sé que no puedo dejarle abandonado en este lugar; vendrá con nosotros como prisionero, hasta encontrar a las autoridades correspondientes que se hagan cargo de sus infracciones.

- Señor Freddy, debería dejarle; no causa más que problemas, traerlo con nosotros podría causar más mal que bien, él ha sido culpable del fracaso de mi expedición científica, y de que volara dos veces los barcos en los que andaba.

- ¿Expedición con fines científicos? A eso llamas a tu búsqueda del tesoro, señorita Chica.

- No eres más que un embustero y pirata de segunda.

- Un pirata embustero, ¡y capitán! ; mi título no se le olvide.- en un momento volteo a ver al oso. , por las barbas de Edward Teach ¿dónde están mis modales? Me presento formalmente, soy el capitán Foxy, aventurero, contrabandista, mercenario, pero sobretodo, un pirata honrado…no como otras personas.- miro despectivamente a Chica.

- Te he dicho que tú fuiste el primero en romper el contrato.

- Claro, dime que he sido yo, cuéntame el cómo te excusas siendo yo quien creo el contrato, y tu quien lo firmo.

- Ambos, basta de peleas.- se interpuso en la visión de ambos, con tal de calmar la situación; su mirada dio a los ojos de Chica.- Señorita Chica, ¿qué clase de expedición científica iba a realizar con el pirata?

- Investigación de ruinas, solo investigación de ruinas de origen fenicio.

- ¿Ruinas? ¡Ja! ¿aún no les ha dicho la verdad?- comento en tono burlón el zorro.

- No está en posición, zorro malcriado.

- Eh dicho basta…debo confesarme que no confió en usted, capitán Foxy; pero usted tampoco, señorita Chica, tiene un argumento tan sólido como nuestro compatriota pirata, su situación es demasiado extraña, así que solo podremos interrogar de por mientras a Foxy, y sacar conclusiones de lo que logremos escuchar de él.

- Perfecto, tal vez no esté libre, pero al menos podre tener una pequeña venganza contra usted, señorita chica; como les comentaba a usted señor Freddy, si mal no escuche que usted se llama así por parte señorita Chica, y su amigo la liebre.- Bonnie seguía enfundándose ante esas palabras pero se tenía que morder la lengua.- no ha sido una expedición científica lo que ha hecho ella, no, ella me contacto, y convenció, de realizar con mi tripulación y yo un viaje a una zona restringida, no por las autoridades, si no por el amor a la vida propia; nos internamos en una parte del mar pérsico desconocida, poco frecuentada debido a su inestabilidad climática, cercana a una isla maldita conocida como el templo de Dagon, ella nos acompañó a la expedición, éramos tres barcos los que se dirigían a ese lugar consagrado a lo nefasto, al principio todo resultaba ser tranquilo, el viento en popa era ideal, llegaríamos a no más tardar en un día, pero una tormenta con rayos purpuras y violetas nos azotaron, se generó un huracán en medio del mar, casi no la libramos y…- Foxy enmudecían ante el recuento, su rostro lucia en frustración.- Arr, perdonen, pero por los siete mares, no todos tuvieron la misma suerte; yo siendo su capitán no pude proteger a esas pobres almas, los dos barcos que nos seguían cayeron ante el tornado, destrozándose ante mis ojos, y este, tras consumar sus víctimas, desapareció casi por arte de magia.

- También me dolió el ver ello Foxy, no me gusta ver la muerte y la angustia tan de cerca.

- Pareciera que no, pareciera que no, marinera.- continuo con la historia- ya llenado a la isla encontramos un lugar desolado, no había vegetación ni animales, ni en la tierra ni en sus costas, solo eran ruinas derruidas por el tiempo, con figuras de pesadilla talladas en sus muros, nos adentramos, solo Chica y yo, al extraño lugar; en el centro de todo se hallaba en una repisa, siendo bañada por la luz tenue del sol, un objeto hexagonal de oro puro, algo en mal estado, pero oro al fin y al cavos, de allí no vi nada más valioso, solo rocas polvorientas y mohosas, y bien en el contrato me decía que, si fuera necesario en caso de accidentes, me seria compensado con todo el botín que quisiera, ¡y ese era el único botín a la vista!

- ¡Pero ello no estaba en el contrato!

- ¡Era la única cosa por la cual valió la pena el sufrimiento de mis hombres, la destrucción de mis barcos! y… - el zorro observo a la pollo, lucia algo triste su mirada- no volverá a ser lo mismo, Chica, perdiste mi confianza, y yo a una amiga…- Foxy dejo de mirar a Chica y continuo con su relato anterior-como se percataran, estábamos los dos solos, y yo sin que alguien cuidase bien de las espaldas, ella dedujo en pensamiento de mi interés en el objeto, y a la marinera se le ocurrió una brillante idea, golpearme con una roca la nuca; para cuando desperté: todos se habían ido, me encontraba solo en aquella extraña isla, donde solo asistían las tortugas cada dos días, tuve que ganarme la confianza de estas para hacer una balsa con sus caparazones, así volví a reagrupar a mi tripulación y ejecutar mi venganza.

- Todo un Robinson Crusoe.- mencionaba Chica con sarcasmo en su voz.

- ¡Ja! señorita Chica, agradezca que conservo mi cordura; he escuchado de marineros perdidos en las islas galápagos que los hayan hablado con objetos como si de personas se tratasen, yo casi termino en eso, asiéndome amigo de una simpática roca; ¡arr! Wilson iba a ser un nombre excelente para esta.

- Segura no bebía, este pirata, agua de mar a escondidas.- musito Bonnie a la pollo.

- Es algo que siempre me cuestionaba.

Freddy miraba nuevamente a los ojos a Chica, juzgándola por la historia que le habían contado como parte del interrogatorio.

- ¿Es todo lo que dice Foxy cierto?, señorita Chica

- Me temo que la mayor parte de su historia lo es…- su voz era algo débil, tenía la mirada baja, luego esta se volvía a alzar con confianza.-pero aun no le contado mi parte de la historia.

- Por favor dígala, si no le molesta.

- Bien; si tenía un contrato con ese pirata, y si le deje a su suerte en aquella isla, pero no era una búsqueda del tesoro, era una expedición científica; desde hace dos años he venido rastreando lugares ocultos, templos y ciudades que en teoría eran solo míticas, pero gracias a mi se demostró lo contrario; y una de estas ruinas: era el templo dorado de Thot.

- El dios escriba, ¿pero que no había sido derruido?- se cuestionó Bonnie.

- Así es, derruido y reconstruido.

- Jeje ¿Todo esto por más rocas amontonadas encima una de otra? Por eso el coste en sangre de mi tripulación ¡¿Por rocas empolvadas?!

- Pirata ignorante, lo que podría haber en ese templo supera cualquier riqueza material, el templo dorado de Toth era una de las mayores bibliotecas jamás construidas, incluso la biblioteca de Alejandría empequeñecía en el conocimiento que abarcaba esta, ¿pero la reconstruyeron, quienes?

- Los mismos que la derivaron, los seguidores de Shub-Niggurath y el oscuro dios Nyarlathotep.

- Las guerras de los dioses.- dijo en tono reflexivo Freddy.- la titanomaquia, la gigantomaquia, ragnarok; a las civilizaciones les gustaba representar los conflictos de sus dioses en historias, danzas, música…a otros les daba por el realismo.

- ¿Guerras santas?- preguntaba Bonnie.

- En efecto, el conflicto Toth contra la alianza Shub-Niggurath y Nyarlothotep, tras la destitución de la diosa Bastet en el alto Egipto, solo podría culminar con el saqueo y profanación del más sagrado templo de su dios; pero un edificio tan bien construido no debería ser demolido, esa era la lógica de los seguidores de los dioses oscuros, reciclar con tal de ganar más favores.

- Parece que sabe bien del tema, señor Freddy.- Comentaba Chica con una sonrisa en la cara.

- Gracias; nuestra expedición también estaba ligada de cierta forma con la suya, solo que nos imaginábamos en algo tan grande.

- Si, y hubiera sido realizable de no ser por la intervención de este zorro; ¡por su culpa perdí la llave que guiaba al templo dorado!

Foxy comenzaba a reír entre ratos, luego daba una sonora carcajada por todo el lugar, Chica le mira con rabia, mientras los otros dos no entendía la gracia del asunto, hasta que en un momento Foxy paro de su escándalo.

- ¿Foxy, que mosca te ha picado? ¿porque reíste así?- cuestiono el oso a la conducta del pirata.

- Oh, compañeros, señor Freddy y su amigo liebre.- Bonnie no pudo contener su ira y respondió al descuido.- ¡Pero si soy un conejo!.- le había el zorro ignorando, el continuaba explicándose.- no sabe usted lo irónico que es la vida, de no haberme salvado del cocodrilo sin duda alguna ese objeto hexagonal estaría perdido, pero no es el caso, lo he tenido guardado todo este tiempo en mi bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón, y sigue ahí, yo sin saber que tan importante era para ustedes.

Chica tras escuchar aquella confesión fue directo al bolsillo izquierdo de Foxy, ella sin embargo fue interrumpida por el mismo pirata, quien con su fuerza la sostenía con su brazo y al ataba con la cadena, al momento el pirata sacaba el objeto hexagonal y se lo arrojaba a Freddy, él lo cachava con las dos palmas abiertas.

- ¡Suéltame!.- demandaba Chica con las mejillas rojizas, intentando zafarse.- ¡Foxy, eres insoportable!

- Sí, eso lo repiten muy a menudo dos tipos de personas: las autoridades de la ley y las mujeres, y ambos siempre terminan siguiéndome a donde voy.

Fredy por otro lado contemplaba con curiosidad el objeto entre manos, jugaba con este, tocando los bordes con extraños decorados similares a los de un monstruo marino, rosaban sus dedos un borde de este, girándolo, y en un momento se escuchó un sonido adentro del objeto, como un mecanismo activándose, seguía girando y la tapa del hexágono de oro se abría por seis lados, adentro lucía un palo cobrizo que apuntaba a un lugar entre matorrales de la densa selva africana, todos con curiosidad observaron el notorio artefacto y su componente.

- Es…es una brújula.- susurraba el conejo.

- "La llave te guiara" no esperaba que el texto fuera literal.- comentaba Chica, ella pronto mostraba una sonrisa, dirigía la mirada al oso.- significa que podremos encontrar el templo dorado, no todo está perdido.

- Si, aunque primero ocuparemos material si deseamos adentrarnos en la selva; Foxy, ya puede soltar a la señorita Chica, no era necesario ello.-explicaba Freddy.

- Claro, pero igual, de esta hermosa dama no hay que fiarse del todo.

Él la soltó, ella tras encontrarse liberada dio un fuerte manotazo al rostro del zorro.

- ¡Por aprovechado!- bufo con rabia y camino a donde Freddy.

- Sin duda, me lo merecía…pero valió la pena.

Chica dirigía la mirada a Freddy, el intentaba averiguar a través de esta lo que pensaba, más o menos se lo imaginaba.

- Doctor Freddy, la expedición no debe ser detenida, si encontramos el templo, lograremos pasar a la historia, así que como usted dijo: habrá que buscar materiales suficientes para sobrevivir en lo salvaje, y para ello nos dividiremos en dos el grupo, yo iré con usted.

Acertaba en la predicción el oso sobre lo que diría Chica.

- Je, entonces yo tendré que cuidar a su amigo y compañero, señor Freddy, puede confiar en mí, pero mantenga un ojo sobre su compañera…y también podrían liberarme, esta cadena es un estorbo para mí.

Freddy con la espada en mano daba un golpe fuerte en la cadena, ambos objetos se rompían, pero el zorro quedaba liberado.

- Muchas gracias.- Comentaba él mientras volvía a ajustar su garfio.

- Bien, entonces cuando hayan encontrado algún material esencial, regresen a este sitio; en marcha.- dio en orden el oso y el grupo se separaba.

Los integrantes del grupo habían pasado un breve tiempo separados, recogiendo lo indispensable que se encontraba regado por el borde del rio o atrapado entre las plantas del papiro, no era mucho lo utilizable, pero era mejor que nada entre manos, volvía tras quince segundos al sitio de reunión.

- ¿Que han podido recoger que no sea útil?

- Lo suyo: cuatro metros de soga, vendas, un encendedor, un chuchillo bien afilado…y algunas botellas de licor para el camino.

- Se te ha olvidado la dinamita que recogí.

- Claro pequeña liebre, porque seguramente la pólvora servirá tras estar en un rio, se nota que eres un grumete de agua dulce.

- ¿Cuantas veces debo repetirlo? ¡soy un conejo, no una liebre, y tengo un nombre, Bonnie: el conejo!; además dices que unas botellas de licor son más útiles que algo que puede partir montañas.

- Si, y estoy en lo correcto en ambas afirmaciones, compañero; el licor es mejor y…- en el momento Foxy con su mano sostenía las dos orejas de Bonnie.- eres una liebre, sino ¿porque tendría las orejas tan largas?

Bonnie no podía moverse, perdía la fuerza de repente y su cara se ruborizaba por completo, más que de dolor por el sostener del zorro parecía, gustarle en cierto sentido, soltaba un pequeño gemido que se alcanzaba a percibir, y el zorro en el momento le soltaba, su rostro mostraba cierta vergüenza y sonroje parecido al del conejo, Freddy les observaba algo anonadado, mientras Chica soltaba una pequeña risita, burlona a la incómoda situación.

- Em…marinero, yo no…- tartamudeaba el zorro

- Jeje, ni si quiera me haz invitado a una copa para eso.

- ¡Maldición, grumete!, yo no…tu ganas, eres un conejo.-intento Foxy cerrar la conversación aun mostrando el rubor aun no ido en su cara.

- Dejando de lado lo de ustedes…-comentaba Freddy algo intrigado a la situación del pirata- nosotros no hemos tenido tanta suerte: un saco de papas vacía, una llave inglesa y un espejo; es mejor que nada, creo que con esto es suficiente para adentrarnos a terreno peligroso, así que a avanzar.

El grupo se internaba entre la verde espesura, penetrando el corazón de la oscuridad y yendo a su glorioso destino.

* * *

><p><strong>Me tengo que disculpar de dos situaciones: la primera, he faltado a mi palabra debido a actos de los hombres que no puedo controlar (los de la compañía de internet y teléfono se confundieron y nos cortaron el servicio, a la <span>colonia entera<span>….Gracias Slim…); la segunda, el escrito ha sido nuevamente demasiado largo, tuve que dividirlo por estética en dos partes, espero que no les moleste mucho esta situación; la siguiente parte, tras una corrección más, la subiré hoy o mañana, espero no tardar mucho. Y sin dejar de lado lo más importante, agradezco al usuario SoFileXa por comentar y mostrarme un error, ni me había dado cuenta del horror ortográfico jeje; por favor les invito a ayudarme a mejorar en mis escritos y mi estilo, cualquier crítica honesta o comentario positivo es bienvenido; de aquí no tengo más que comentar, les agradezco el que me den una oportunidad.**

_**Gracias, y que tengan una linda tarde.**_


	5. Freddy: parte 3

La caminata ya llevaba al menos un par de horas, seguía habiendo suficiente luz diurna para no quedar a oscuras entre los sofocantes árboles que existían a su alrededor; Freddy encabezaba el grupo, siendo guiado por la extraña brújula, atrás de él se encontraba Chica siguiéndole, luego venia Foxy con Bonnie, que tras el incidente, habían tornado en confianza y amistad, Bonnie desde hacía rato le preguntaba al pirata sobre las costumbres de los suyos, y él respondía gustoso a toda cuestión del conejo. Seguían en si un camino de aparente linealidad, cuando toparon con un obstáculo, frente a los ojos del recién formado grupo de amigos se hallaba un inmenso muro, este se mantenía erguido aun tras notarse su aparente desgaste por el constante consumo de la selva, Chica era la primera en revisar la estructura.

- Tiene el decorado de los templos, las figuras, los jeroglifos, apenas se pueden ver, pero se aprecian al tacto…no está construido con argamasa ni adobe; es más resistente de lo que aparenta.- comentaba ella tras palpar el lugar.

- ¿Puede decirnos donde se encuentra la puerta principal, señorita Chica- decía el oso.

- Claro, tal vez sea difícil al principio el estudio y comprensión de los jeroflifos egipcios, pero tras los últimos años y las investigaciones de Jean-François, todo se ha vuelto más sencillo….a la izquierda, nuestra historia inicia en la izquierda.

Sin chistar, el grupo fue guiado esta vez por Chica, pasaron solo otros cinco minutos para toparse con la inmensa entrada de piedra, adentro se veía el patio principal donde observaban las ruinas ciclópeas que yacían abandonadas desde hace siglos, y un asunto un tanto peculiar, el patio se encontraba repleto de esqueletos, la visión fue aterradora, una lucha encarnizada se había llevado allí, una batalla olvidada pues los guerreros y sus esqueletos nunca habían sido enterrados, algunos mostraban sus últimos momentos de vida. Esta vez era Freddy quien se aventuraba en el lugar.

- Es extraño.- comentaba Freddy tras observar a uno de los cadáveres.- su vestimenta parece no corresponder con los tiempos del templo, es más "moderna".

- ¿Cómo es ello, Freddy?- preguntaba extrañado Bonnie.

- Sus espadas son curvas y de hierro bien forjado, lo poco que queda de su vestimenta hecha de cuero y lino parece ser más resistente, llevaban un turbante…eran sarracenos, combatientes de la yihad.

- ¿Hombres de la dinastía Ayyubí? ¿a cinco mil años de distancia histórica?

- No hay que extrañarse tanto; tras la conquista de Egipto por parte romana, y la cristianización de estos últimos, se llevó a cabo una purga del paganismo, esta no fue del toda completada, muchos huyeron, y al ser un lugar remoto seguro siguieron con sus ritos y adoraciones, hasta la llegada del islam, quienes siendo tan celosos de las costumbres y creencias, al igual que los cristianos, decidieron hacer una segunda purga, pero con mejores resultados.

- Los últimos seguidores de Shub-Niggurath murieron contra los islámicos ¿pero porque no habrían registros sobre esto en los textos árabes?- comentó Chica.

- Debió ser en épocas de las cruzadas el asalto a este templo, con los templarios pisándoles los talones dudo que se detuvieran a registrar lo ocurrido en el lugar.

- Tiene su lógica.- afirmo el conejo.

- Si, ahora solo falta entrar en el templo, y ver que podemos salvar de este.

El grupo pasaba por el patio, que lucía más como un cementerio; la brújula de Freddy ya no servía para guiarles, esta giraba sin rumbo alguno a distintas direcciones, se guiaron por la intuición y toparon con lo que debía ser la puerta a acceso al complejo principal, esta estaba tapada por una maciza roca con un agujero hexagonal en el medio.

- ¡Arr!, parece ser que no quieren visitas.

Freddy miraba la brújula de oro y la cerraba, observo el agujero y colocaba el dorado objeto en esta.

- Ábrete sésamo.

Y tras las palabras del oso la inmensa roca comenzó a hundirse, levantando el polvo que yacía alrededor, dejando a pase libre la entrada al lugar.

- Marinero, ¿usted sabía que cosas hacer con tal de que se moviera la roca?

- era evidente que debían de poner el objeto en la marca correspondiente, y lo que dije: "ábrete sésamo", solo era para recordar un viejo cuento.

- Sin duda, los académicos tiene un humor peculiar.

- Yo diría, un humor inteligente.- irrumpió Bonnie con tal de defender a Freddy.

- Y yo diría, aburrido, mi amigo…conejo.

- Que soy una lie…¡maldición, Foxy!

El zorro reía entre dientes ante esta pequeña victoria y el grupo se internaba en el lugar. Era un sitio en casi penumbras, los pasos del grupo eran alumbrados por una luz mortecina, el aire del lugar se hallaba viciado y mohoso, abecés tropezaban con sedimentos caídos, y en otras con algún esqueleto reposando en el camino, pronto salían del claustrofóbico pasillo para encontrarse en una sala, esta era amplia y la luz del sol brillaba con mayor fuerza, en medio del lugar habían dos cosas peculiares: una era una piedra rectangular con lo que parecía ser la inconfundible rubrica de los sacrificios; la otra, era lo que aprecia ser un sarcófago de piedra repleto de los inentendibles jeroglifos que abundaban en la estructura; Freddy se acercaba con curiosidad al sarcófago, intentando descifrar lo que decía.

- No logro entenderlo todo; señorita chica, ¿podría ayudarme en este texto?

- Con gusto.

Chica ponía su mano en el sarcófago, sus ojos se movían de derecha a izquierda, leyendo y comprendiendo la mayor parte de lo que decía la escritura carcomida por el tiempo, luego paraba en seco su lectura.

- Es un escrito funerario…dice: el sol se oculta para viajar en el Duat, las almas viajan a través del Nilo y Apep viaja con ellas, la noche llega y ella se deleitara con lágrimas de los difuntos, el sol nunca volverá a retornar, y Apep surgirá en perpetua oscuridad.

- ¿Apep, la serpiente que deseaba eliminar al dios Ra?

- En realidad parece que no es esa Apep.- interrumpía Bonnie en la conversación- Existía otra Apep, una sacerdotisa mítica, parte de la progenie de la diosa oscura de la fertilidad.

- ¿Entonces no es del todo mítica?- cuestiono la pollo.

- Sabiendo en mis estudios, era seguro un título lo de "progenie de Shub-Niggurath", existían mortales con ese título, los faraones por ejemplo, todos hijos de Ra, Amon-Ra.

Freddy había quedado excluido de la conversación por un momento, llegaba a notar un extraño objeto cercano al sarcófago, era negro como la misma noche, pero poseía un brillo peculiar, el oso dirigía su mano a esta y lo recogía del polvoriento suelo, era un arma.

- ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Chica.

- Una daga ceremonial, al parecer de obsidiana.

El oso la miraba con mayor detenimiento entre sus manos, en un descuido el filo rozo su piel, esta sangraba, el oso la soltaba debido al intenso dolor que sintió tras el emanar de su sangre, esta misma caía sobre el sarcófago, donde debería ser el rostro de la momia que almacenaba, escurriéndose por la piedra como agua.

- ¿Estás bien Freddy?- preguntaba con preocupación el conejo.

- Si, solo una pequeña cortadura en la mano.- respondió tras examinarla, el corte fue limpio por lo que no tenía que temer mucho.

Sin darse cuenta, la sangre caía en los labios de la momia, esta con el contacto del líquido cliente comenzaba a moverse dentro de su pequeña prisión, se retorcía como un gusano, despertando del largo letargo de la aparente muerte; el grupo no se percataba de lo que ocurría adentro del sarcófago, estaban ignorantes del inminente peligro que sobrevendría sobre sus cabezas.

- ¿Entonces, dónde está el botín?

- Espero que te refieras a los papiros, Foxy.

- Si, y también como sabes, en todo buen templo que honraban a sus dioses seguro había ofrendas de oro, plata y cobre…y montones de oro.

Chica suspiro ante la actitud de su compañero pirata.

- A este zorro no se le puede remediar.

- Tal vez tú seas mi remedio.

- Tal vez golpearte la cabeza con otra roca lo sea.

- Chica, tranquilízate, estas siendo bastante agresiva.- se interpuso Bonnie entre los dos.

- Ahora tu novio sale a defenderte.

Bonnie y Foxy comenzaron a explicar la situación, tartamudeando pero intentándolo, ante la burla de Chica; en el momento dado un grito sepulcral proveniente de la momia resonó por todo el lugar, todos callaron ante lo aparentemente imposible, la tapa de la ataúd de piedra era poco a poco movida, el miedo había congelado a la mayoría, pero por suerte Freddy reacciono a tiempo.

- Maldición, tonto corran, ¡corran!- gritaba con tal que sus amigos reaccionaran.

Huían todos despavoridos, internándose en la oscuridad, nadie quería saber que criatura podía lograr resurgir de la muerte, por lo que nadie volteaba, el grupo topaba en un cuarto aparentemente seguro, lo peculiar era que una parte de este se hallaba llena de escarabajos enterados en la pared y en la otra habían restos de los mismos, ya muertos, al lado de varios esqueletos.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿porque hay tantos escarabajos alrededor de los esqueletos

- No querrás saberlo.- respondía Chica al conejo.

Foxy dejaba a un lado la bolsa, cerca de Freddy que se encontraba pasmado por el momento.

- Marinero, Bonnie, amigo mío ¿Qué es esa cosa que salió del sarcófago?

- Es…es…Apep.- comentaba nervioso el, tartamudeando un poco.- se supone que es mítica, ¡un título!

- Arr, y se supone que este lugar también lo es, cuéntanos la historia.

- Apep, sumo sacerdotisa de Shub-Niggurath, la cabra negra de los mil retoños, es una bella mujer, sedienta de sangre, que es mitad serpiente, y ante su mirada los mortales o quedan petrificados…o mueren irremediablemente.

- Nos mandaron al carajo.- comentaba molesto el zorro a la situación.- hay que salir de este lugar, ¡de inmediato!

Chica se encontraba leyendo en ese momento los jeroglificos de la pared de aquel cuarto, interrumpió su lectura por lo anterior dicho por parte del zorro.

- ¡Foxy, es aquí, atrás de esos escarabajos yace la biblioteca prohibida de Toth!

- ¡Qué bien¡ pero aunque no me guste quedarme sin botín tenemos que salir de este lugar, haya afuera, hay una criatura que se supone debe estar muerta, y seguro no le gustara ver extraños en su "hogar".

- Detesto cuando tienes razón, tenemos que salir de las ruinas.

- Arriba de nuestras cabezas hay una ventana, está demasiado alta por lo que tenemos que empujar a alguien hasta esta.

- Yo seré.- se dio en ofrecimiento Bonnie.

- Bien, compañero; Chica ayúdame.

Freddy seguía petrificado ante el momento, observando como sus compañeros trataban de solucionar el problema, el intentaba pensar, pensar en un amanera de salir con vida de allí pero el miedo por primera vez en su vida le obstruía de una forma absoluta.

El grupo intentaba reorganizarse, Bonnie nuevamente se ponía en los hombros de Foxy y era empujado nuevamente a la ventana, que era su única salida, la figura de la serpiente se acercaba más y más, Freddy volvía en si tras tanto tiempo, procesaba su mente de una manera asombrosa el momento y sus posible soluciones, las anteriores tres no eran factibles, por lo que decidió arriesgar a una cuarta, una desesperada y suicida cuarta ruta a la resolución del conflicto presentado. El oso tomo el saco con fuerza y salió corriendo por la puerta donde accedieron.

- ¡Freddy, No! – Grito consternada y angustiada Chica ante la ida de su amigo.

El oso asía caso omiso a las palabras de sus amigos que imploraban volver a aquel lugar que habían designado como último lugar de descanso, pero Freddy mostraba voluntad y obstinación de salvar su vida, y la de sus amigos; tomo el espejo del saco y observo a través de este, a su espalda una inmensa figura le seguía: era una mujer hermosa, de caireles dorados con labios rojo intenso donde de estos sobresalían dos colmillos de víbora, los ojos de esta mujer eran amarillos y con la pupila de un reptil, donde debería estar sus piernas era la cola de una serpiente, parecida a la Gorgona, con sus verdes escamas serpenteando por el pasillo con inquietante calma, la criatura media más que el oso, incluso más que el zorro, esta al percatarse del valor de Freddy mostro una burlesca sonrisa, Freddy siguió su rumbo, corriendo por el pasillo que mientras era perseguido por el monstruo mitológico.

Corría por el estrecho pasillo hasta toparse en una parte del templo más deteriorada, era amplia en todo los aspectos, tenía varias columnas de piedra que sostenían el lugar, el oso volvió a mirar por el espejo, pareciera que logro hacerle perder el rastro, era el momento de ejecutar el plan verdadero, cogió los licores y las vendas, rasgo las vendas y descorchando las botellas, metió la tela en estas, luego saco el encendedor, tomo la dinamita y la encendió solo para colocarla en una de las columnas, la mecha era larga por lo que tendría que esperar para que esta llegara a la pólvora. Pronto escuchaba el llegar de la bestia, encendió la tela y aguardo el momento oportuno para atacar.

La criatura salía a la vista, Freddy, con los ojos cerrados, lanzo con precisión la botella al rostro de la serpiente y esta quedo ciega, las llamas aunque débiles fueron los suficientemente fuertes para provocarle un agudo dolor, el ser chillo un grito que dejaba sordo a quienes la escuchaban, Freddy por auto reflejo se tapó sus oídos, incluso el horripilante grito llego a donde los demás que imitaron la reacción de su compañero en apuros; con el ser, Apep, ciego de momento y sin su arma más poderosa, el aprovecho en ocasión para moverse con rapidez a otra localización, Apep aunque sin un sentido aun podía percibir la presidencia del oso, sacaba una lengua bífida y la metía nuevamente a su boca, le olía con ello, se arrastraba el monstruo a donde Freddy, y este tenía otra botella preparada, la lanzo nuevamente al rostro de la criatura, pero está dándose cuenta se cubrió con sus brazos, en respuesta dio un zarpazo, Freddy con trabajo logro esquivarle, de no haberlo hecho habría muerto, pues su golpe alcanzo a una piedra que destrozo con facilidad, volvía a moverse, a otro lugar, y la criatura le seguía por su terrible lengua, a Freddy solo le quedaban dos botellas más, debía emplearlas con cuidado pues se quedaba sin su mayor arma, eso hasta esperar que la dinamita esté a punto de estallar, se siguió moviendo el oso de lado en lado, evitando a la mujer–serpiente, esta se hartaba del pequeño juego e iba a donde el con suma rapidez, la mecha ya estaba pocos segundo de acabarse, Freddy con agilidad evito la mano de Apep y se dirigió a la columna, la criatura le había capturado en ese momento, el oso en su mente pensó: "que aunque muriera el, por lo menos acabaría con el oscuros ser", pero este sonreía descaradamente, no le atacaba, en un ínstate Freddy noto lo que tenía Apep en la otra mano, era la dinamita apagada, se avía dado cuenta del plan de Freddy la vil creatura, todo estaba acabado, no había esperanza. Apep abría su boca, mostrando sus colmillos chorreantes del veneno, la abría más, de una manera anti natural y repulsiva, estaba punto de morder y envenenar al oso, cuando una figura roja corriendo a toda velocidad embistió al ser con fuerza, apartándole del oso; Freddy caía al suelo y la serpiente retrocedía, el veía a su salvador, sonriente de lo ocurrido.

- Arr, marinero, ¿De verdad creía usted el poder derrotar solo a este monstruo de pesadilla?

- ¡¿Foxy, qué haces aquí?! Deberías haber huido lejos de este lugar con el grupo

- ¿Y faltar a mi palabra? ¡Nunca!, le dije que le debía la vida y pienso saldar mi deuda.

En el momento Bonnie y Chica, corrían a acercarse donde el oso y el zorro.

- ¡Bonnie, Chica: debieron haber huido!

- Lo siento Freddy, pero no planeo dejar a un amigo en una situación como esta, Chica debió ser la única que de verdad debía marcharse

- Si ustedes piensan que por ser una dama no puedo ensuciarme las manos como ustedes, están muy equivocados.-comentó Chcia algo indignada.- estoy en este embrollo, y los ayudare en todo lo posible.

- ¿Entonces piensan luchar contra esa cosa?

- Si pensante que era una buena idea, ¡nosotros también!- rugió confiado el Conejo.

Sin darse cuenta, Apep se arrastró silenciosamente hacia ellos, se encontraba furiosa por el grupo quienes le habían arrebatado una presa suya, y sabía muy bien quien, por su olor, lo avía hecho, con la fuerza de su cola sostuvo al pirata, lo estrujo con odio visible y satisfacción en su rostro solo para después arrojarlo contra una de las paredes de la estructura, el zorro aunque no muerto se mostraba bastante malherido, la angustia y horror s enoto en la extrecion d esus amigos, Bonnie y Chica con intención de distarer a la serpiente apr auqe no acavara con el zorro, lucharon; ambos tenían la soga entre manos, Bonnie tenia su guitarra en manos y Chica del saco havia sacado la llave inglesa, rodearona al bestia con rapidez, intentaron golpearla con lo que tenían entre manos, pero esta era muy astuta y agil, logro safarse y evitar los golpes, con sus poderosas garras destrozo las armas de sus agresores, luego con su cola los golpeo, haciéndolos retroceder por el golpe tres metros de distancia, el conejo quednado con el brazo derecho fracturado, y Chica inconciente de momento, Freddy vio un brillo metalico en la bolsa, recogio el objeto y lo escondio entre manos, Apep le miro con maldad, le volvioa coger, deseando acabar con su presa de una ves sin interrupciones de terceros, Freddy nuevamnte reacciono, el cuchillo de combate que tenia entre manos lo uso, apuñalo en el rostro a la serpeinbte, estra ahullava en completa agonía, alejo al oso, soltándolo, ye ste aprovechando su libertad encendio una d elas botellas y recogio al dinamita, arojo el segundo cerca d ela bestia, y con fuerza lanzo la botella con el fuego prendido, no tardo en escucharse el estrudno, la polvora reaccionava al fuego, hiriendo la criatura, y haciendo eus e desplomara una d elas columnas que sotenia el techo del lugar, Apep nos eencontrava muerta, solo herida, enojada esta, dio un grito de desafio al oso, Freddy retrocedia solo para observar como una aprte del edificio caia sobre la serpiente, aplastándola y matándola definitivamente, todo había acabado. Freddy en el momento fue a donde Chica, con tal de ver que su amiga se encontrase bien.

- ¿Señorita Chica, se encontrar bien?

- Si…- contesto Chica mientras recobraba los sentidos.- sí, creo que estoy bien, ¿Qué paso con Bonnie y Foxy?

- Arr, ocupan algo más que un monstro mitológico para acabar con este viejo lobo de mar.- gritaba vitoreándose a sí mismo el zorro, se dirigía a paso lento pero seguro donde Chica y Freddy.

- ¡Foxy!, qué bueno que este bien, pero ¿y Bonnie?

- Aquí…- respondía el conejo, gateando al grupo.- creo que todo esto merece de verdad unas vacaciones.

- Sí, pero aún tenemos trabajo que hacer, sin Apep podremos ver los escritos del templo dorado.- comentaba alegremente Chica.

Para infortunio del grupo tras la explosión y caída de ese pilar el techo del lugar se había resquebrajado emaciado, Freddy advirtiendo de ello, dio en orden rápida el salir de aquel lugar, Freddy ayudo a Bonnie, y Chica a Foxy, corrían lo más rápido del lugar, el resquebrajar les seguía, arrasaba con toda la estructura, destruía el templo, salían con suerte del edificio, solo para ver como este se desplomaba en sus ojos, dejando una inmensa estela de polvo a su alrededor.

- No.- decía Chica, desplomándose junto con su sueño.

Una mano poso en su hombro derecho, era el oso sonriéndole, animándola ante la tragedia.

- Gracias Freddy…- suspiro un rato la pollo y continuo.- era mejor que el lugar fuera derribado, hay cosas que como decía mi querido maestro "mejor que permanezcan en el misterio"

- Arr, señorita Chica, en ello tiene una gran razón, es mejor retirarnos de este polvoriento lugar, pronto anochecerá.

- Si, Foxy, la expedición ha culminado.- termino la conversación Freddy.

Todos se movieron del lugar, dejando las ruinas del templo bajo la sombra de la selva y la vista del imperante del sol al atardecer.

Era 27 diciembre de 1864, en el condado de New haven, en la sede de la universidad de Yalen, estados unidos. El doctor Freddy se hallaba revisando cartas recién llegadas de distintas partes y distintos asuntos, cuando de la puerta de su oficina escucho el tocar de alguien.

- Pase por favor.

Tras las palabras la puerta se habría, era la señorita Chica con una bolsa de papel bien decorada en su mano derecha.

- Perdone señor Freddy, solo vengo a molestare un rato.

- No es ninguna molestia que usted me visite a mi oficina, ¿Qué es lo que la trae?

- Solo quería agradecerle.- hizo una pausa para sacar de la bolsa un regalo y ponérselo en su escritorio.- no le he agradecido en todo este tiempo por ayudarme en mi expedición, no todo estaba perdido, gracias a lo que pude leer descubrimos dos ruinas interesantes más al norte.

- No tuvo que molestarse, espero que las ruinas no tengan que ver más con el culto a Shub-Niggurath.

- No, Freddy, no.- reía entre dientes ante la referencia de sus desventuras.- ¿Y dónde está Bonnie?

- ¿El? Se embarcó en una nueva investigación, fue con Foxy a alta mar, a entender un poco más de las costumbres de los piratas del golfo pérsico.

- Espero que no se metan en problemas esos dos.

- También espero ello.

- Bueno, no le molesto más señor Freddy, espero que mi regalo sea de su agrado.

Chica se retiraba del lugar, dejando a Freddy solo nuevamente, el miro al regalo con curiosidad y lo movió a una zona de su mesa, develando una carta que no había revisado aun, la observo con detenimiento y miro sus letras, decía: "urgente, para mi primo"; la mente de Freddy reacciono ante las palabras, tomo su abre cartas y con sumo cuidado revelo el mensaje.

"Querido primo, soy yo, Golden; mando esta carta con intención de que me visite mi primo a mi residencia, en parís, en la calle de saint Germain; he oído el rumor que en tu país las cosas no han andado muy bien por lo que te invito a dejar tales asuntos para conocer un poco más a fondo del viejo continente, espero no haberte molestado y si llegaras a tomarme en cuenta, y embarcases, nos veríamos en el campo marte. Me despido.

Atte: Golden Fazebear"

Freddy doblo la carta y mostro una sonrisa, hacía tiempo no sabía nada de él. Guardo sus cosas y salió de su oficina, asía un nuevo destino.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuevamente les agradezco a todos mis lectores por tenerme paciencia de santo, sin duda me he emocionado mucho en la escritura, pero como hay altas: también hay bajas, les aviso con tiempo que el siguiente cuento tardara más debido a razones escolares (los exámenes están ya sobre mis hombros, y derecho es una ladilla necesaria de pasar), eso sí, seguiré activo en fanfiction (me podrán ver dando lata a otros escritores XD) de aquí sin más preámbulos les estoy agradecido a todos ustedes.<strong>

**Adiós, y tengan una linda tarde.**

**P.D ¡me han dado jaque a mi historia! Suerte mi peón está a punto de cruzar la línea del rival (¿quién lo entienda se ganó una galleta?)**


	6. Golden Freddy: Bonus

Era 16 de diciembre de 1864 en la metropolitana París, Francia. Un oso de pelaje dorado que vestía de abrigo café, con bufanda de dos colores, negro y marrón, y un sombrero de copa en la cabeza, paseaba por un nevado parque, observando el blanco paisaje que se le mostraba ante sus ojos. Nevaba en el campo marte, y las personas, junto con los pintores amantes de la naturaleza, paseaban por allí y por acá con intención de regocijarse del invierno parisino; el oso pasaba por unos pinos forrados del blanco en su follaje, buscando, observando e indagando donde se encontraría con aquella persona, pronto veía a la lejanía a quien buscaba, sonreía levemente y se dirigía a con él, era otro oso, parecido a él, pero de pelaje café, abrigo negro, con sombrero de copa igual que él, pero sin la bufanda.

- ¡Freddy!, que bueno que consideraste mi invitación de descansar de los problemas de América, y decidiste embarcarte a conocer el invierno en París.- comento el oso dorado mientras le abrazaba.- por favor, camina un rato conmigo, sé que el frio está en su máximo apogeo, pero es una linda tarde que no hay que desperdiciar.

- ¿Frio?, nunca lo hubiera notado si no me lo hubieses mencionado Goldy.- dijo el oso café tiritando del viento helado que de vez en cuando les azotaba.

- Sin duda tu humor sigue igual, tan divertido, nunca cambies.

Freddy pronto veía en el abrigo del oso dorado, en uno de los bolsillos, que un periódico sobresalía.

- Golden, porque traes un periódico contigo, ¿acaso no pudiste tener tiempo para leer a gusto en tu casa?

- No mi querido Freddy…es un trofeo que siempre portare, con el tiempo te explicare mi anterior situación; como decía, acompáñame un rato en la intemperie.

- ¿En qué lio te metiste?

EL oso dorado solo reía con una sonrisa puesta en cara, su compañero se limitó a seguirle el paso.

Se encontraban ambos entre una muchedumbre, mirando el trabajo artístico de pintores que se ponían a vender en el instante sus obras a todo tipo de personas deseosas de inmortalizar aquella tarde, pronto Freddy aparentaba reír sin ninguna razón alguna, Golden le observaba con curiosidad, con su mano en su mentón y una sonrisa al tratar de leer la mente de su compañero.

- Sin duda era pésimo el actor metido en una gran obra- musitaba Golden.

- ¿Qué?

- El barbero de Sevilla, quien lo interpreto aquella vez que fuimos.

- Como… ¿cómo supusiste que pensaba en eso?

- Fácil, reíste al notar a uno de los pintores, tenía la nariz de aguililla igual que el actor, ello y que escuchaste tararear a una persona que pasaba por nosotros la canción, eso te hizo relaciona los dos hechos, y por eso reíste, pensaste que cualquier persona podría cantar y actuar mejor que él.

- Muy bueno el truco de magia, Golden.

- No es magia, ni adivinación, es solo una pequeña observación a través de un pequeño razonamiento lógico.

- Parece sencillo.

- Lo es, al menos este…

Golden pronto sacaba el periódico de su pequeño escondite, extendiéndolo y abriendo una de sus páginas, al momento se lo mostro a Freddy.

- ¿Qué es?

- Un periódico, ¿no lo ves?

- No, me refería a que quieres mostrarme. –dijo algo molesto de la pequeña broma.

- Ah, eso, solo mi pequeño logro…mira la noticia de la página 10, en la parte inferior derecha.

Freddy miraba donde le avía dado en indicación Golden.

- "Ciudadano logra resolver enigma en la que la policía Parisiense no tuvo éxito".- susurro el oso café al leer el encabezado.

Fredy lucía un poco atónito, mientras Golden mostraba en rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Por favor Freddy, sigue leyendo.

Él se limitó a seguir sus instrucciones, volteo la mirada nuevamente al periódico y comenzó a leer en voz baja este.

- "Ciudadano resuelve el misterio de la muerte de la calle Morgue. La fatídica muerte de la señora Roxanne Charron era todo un misterio para los vecinos de la calle Morgue, el departamento de policía de parís reacciono rápido, registrando posible evidencia del crimen, según el jefe de policía ,Fabien FranÇoi Druzzo, dieron a interrogar a varios vecinos del suceso: encontraron tirado sin vida el cuerpo de la señora Charron cerca de las escaleras de su hogar, dos testigos mencionan de una pelea con alguien y la mujer, otros dos niegan el ver a un posible agresor, otros dos mencionaron de frecuentes peleas de la señora Charron con un visitante nocturno y los últimos dos niegan el ver salir o entrar en aquellas peleas a alguien, a desgracia para ellos no había indicios de algún sospechoso, tras el primer día, un ciudadano, que colindaba su vivienda cerca del lugar, se ofreció voluntario y sin gesto de obtener una recompensa, prometió resolver el crimen en una tarde y tras pasar el tiempo, en plena puesta de sol, dio su veredicto al respecto del misterio y los hechos dando por cerrado el caso del asesinato."- Freddy terminaba de leer aquella pequeña nota mientras veía como Golden se regocijaba del contenido de esta.- todo un detective…

- Gracias Freddy.- dijo con soberbia en mente sin notar el pequeño sarcasmo de su amigo.

- ¿Cómo lo lograste?

- Fue más sencillo de lo que parecía, la policía tenía en su momento más datos de los que yo poseía al enterarme de la fatídica muerte de la vieja señora Charron, lo que ellos no tenían era una percepción total del escenario.

- Cuéntame más.

- Bien, como veras Freddy, la policía parisina es famosa por sus técnicas avanzadas de recolección de información, registraron la casa de pies a cabeza en tan solo una hora, un logro excepcional en cuanto a organización de los muchachos, solo que la mera información no siempre es efectiva; olvidaban los detalles, piezas esenciales que a vista de otros no pasarían desapercibidas.

- ¿Cuáles detalles?

- Detalles que seguramente pasaron sobre las manos de su jefe, Druzzo, y que no se molestaron tan si quiera en notarlos, tales como por ejemplo: el escenario del mismo crimen.

Freddy mostro un rostro de incredulidad a las palabras de Golden, se suponía que era el escenario del crimen lo primero visto, la piedra angular de toda información, pues sin esta toda información recolectada era en vano, allí es cuando Freddy en su pensamiento reacciono, Golden mostraba una sonrisa pícara al notar la reacción de su compañero.

- Así es, pasaron por alto el mismo escenario del crimen, su historia, la información de este, y por lo tanto cualquier información relevante. Te explico, según cuentan testigos que yo mismo interrogue: la señora Roxanne se hallaba muerta en las escaleras sin ninguna herida superficial en su cuerpo, según últimas palabras, algunos entre rumores mencionaban a un posible hombres de traje purpura.

- Por lo tanto, su asesino debió arrojarla por estas.

- Así es, es la primera conjetura que realizo la policía, pero después de esta no mostraron más avances en el caso, o sobre el hombre que perpetuo el crimen. Ella era una mujer ya mayor que vivía sola, su ultimo hijo avía muerto sin ningún nieto y la anciana poseía, al ser de descendencia noble, una pequeña fortuna con la cual podía cuidarse sola, bien revise la casa y los hombres de Druzzo habían dejado peinado todo, checaron ventanas, puertas y posibles entradas factibles al tamaño de un hombre común, el problema es que no se dieron cuenta del imperturbable orden del lugar, me refiero a que no fue robado ninguna alhaja, porcelana o dinero en efectivo, no fue un asesinato con propósito de robo.

- Entonces queda descartado que su asesino haya sido un ladrón oportunista, ¿una venganza, un ajuste de cuentas con alguien, tal vez? E sabido de resentimientos que quedan atrapados en personas solo para salir en un torrente de violencia en últimos años de vida.

- Era allí la segunda fase de descarte, bien sabido en los vecinos que la señora Roxanne Charron era una persona amable, algo extraña, pero a todo mundo le agradaba la presencia de la anciana, entre mis interrogatorios a los paisanos, escuche mencionar que era una persona solitaria, no tenía mucho contacto con el mundo exterior, no contaba familiares, o amigos íntimos o distantes, y por consiguiente tampoco tenía enemistades, ni si quiera en sus días de juventud, cuentan los más antiguos miembros de aquella comunidad.

- No fue hurto, ni venganza; ¿entonces, un simple asesino que quería cobrar en su locura la sangre de un inocente?

- Tercer paso a descartar; podría ser factible de un homicidio por parte de un lunático, mas sin embargo estos, al ser locos, no dan del todo por una organización y dejan siempre una huella visible a todo el que la encuentre, la violencia extrema es una de ellas, cada loco se caracteriza por un tipo de esta, sea a objetos inanimados, animales, personas, niños, o ancianas, pero como ya te habré contado el cuerpo de la señora Charron no mostraba evidencia física de un agresor más allá de la fatídica fractura al caer de las escaleras.

- Entonces, ¿solo cayo? ¿Un simple accidente?

- No cualquier accidente.

- ¿Y los testigos que mencionaban de las peleas de la humilde anciana con un agresor?

- No los tomes a ellos como charlatanes en busca de atención por parte de las autoridades, no, los que viven en esos lugares de la ciudad prefieren la calma y el silencio, a la fama y la atención de los periódicos parisienses; no es una información de más la dada por ellos, esta llega a cruzar con caso y explicar ciertas cosas. De entre la información no recopilada, llego a ser el historial completo de la mujer, era extraña no por su estado de anciana o persona solitaria, si no por sus peculiares delirios, algunos reportaban el caso en ella de olvidar cosas, inventar conversaciones que jamás ocurrieron, y el parecer en un sueño o trance, en otro mundo distante a la realidad donde habitualmente peleaba.

- Entonces, ¿el hombre con quien pelaba era una alucinación?

- En efecto, pues no podría ser ni fantasma ni monstruo de pesadilla, esas cosas no existen ya en un mundo de ilustración y ciencia.

- Si, los mitos solo son mitos.- musito con cierta ironía en sus palabras el oso café.

- ¿Me perdí de algo primo?

- Nada, solo de ruinas rocosas.

- En ese caso deberías visitarme más a menudos, tal vez así consigas un poco más de acción y dejes por un rato tu aburrido oficio.

- Claro Goldy, una aventura de verdad.- seguía Freddy con su sarcasmo indetectable por Golden.

En un momento, en la trayectoria de los dos osos, un grupo de un soldado de vestimenta azul oscuro era acompañado por una pollo mientras este mismo tenía como prisioneros a un conejo y aun zorro, pronto la pollo se percataba de los dos, se dirigía con ánimos hasta ellos.

- ¡Señor Freddy!- gritaba entusiasmada.- que gran coincidencia el toparnos en el mismo lugar

- Señorita Chica, ¿Qué es lo que sucedió?

- Solo que…

- ¡Ahoy, marinero, reunión más oportuna, en un momento inoportuno! -irrumpía el zorro mientras era escoltado por el soldado.

- Hola Fred, em…

- Bonnie, Foxy, ¿en qué lio se han metido?

- Em…Chica, ¿podrías explicarle a Freddy?, da algo de vergüenza.

- Sí; eso iba a hacer, antes que Foxy irrumpiera.- ella se aclaraba la garganta y proseguía.- Resulta ser que a los dos los hallaron "in fraganti" entre la frontera España-Francia evadiendo aranceles de comercio en un tráfico de licor fuerte.

- ¿Licor fuerte?- musito Foxy.- ya nadie resiste el alcohol como antes, tal vez por eso solo me hayo con simples grumetes en el mar.

- Y bien, tratare de ayudar a los dos a salir de esta…o reducir su condena a solo un año de prisión.

- Gracias Chica, no me molestaría estar con Foxy en una celda.- el zorro levanto una ceja al escuchar eso del conejo.- pero preferiría mantener mi historial limpio.

En el momento Golden se acercaba ala pollo, ella no lo había notado hasta el momento, vio ante sus ojos el gran parecido que tenía este con Freddy.

- Freddy, nunca me comentaste que tenías a toda una flor de Liz como amiga.- pronto Golden tomaba con delicadeza la mano de la pollo y la besaba, ella se ruborizaba ante el gesto.- una flor delicada en crudo invierno, déjame presentarme, soy Golden Freddy, pero puedes llamarme solo Golden.

- Un placer Señor Golden, yo soy la señorita Chica, pero puede llamarme Chica.- ella pronto le sonreía mientras sostenía la mano con la cual besaron como si de un tesoro se tratase.

Freddy se daba cuenta de la reacción de la pollo y pronto se ponía entre los dos de una manera no tan disimulada.

- Bien Chica, espero volvernos a encontrar, mi primo Golden me ha relatado algunas de sus hazañas en parís, y seguro debe estar cansado…es mejor que nos despidamos.

- Si, también no debemos demorarnos en el juicio de Bonnie y Foxy, necesitan mi ayuda urgentemente.- ella pronto se retiraba con el guardia y los otros dos, no antes de pararse en una esquina.- Adiós Señor Freddy, adiós señor Golden, espero volvernos a encontrar.

Chica y los demás se desvanecían entre el blanco, dejando solos a los dos primos. Golden miraba con sonrisa pícara a Freddy, mientras este no lucia tan contento, dio este un codazo al oso dorado quien reaccionaba al golpe solo para reírse por momento, ambos continuaban caminando por el parque, hasta perderse entre la multitud de la vieja ciudad de parís.

* * *

><p><strong>"Y los muertos resurgen de su tumba", o al menos es el pensamiento de algunos por haberme tardado tanto en subir algo, pido disculpas por ello, pues me encontraba atado de manos en la espada, no literal, y la imaginación no fluía como a mí me hubiese gustado, pero bien dicho: <em>es mejor tarde que nunca.<em>**

**En respecto al Fic, tengo que advertirles con anticipación que seguramente me tarde, ya estamos próximos tanto a acabar con el semestre en mi universidad como a que finalice este pequeño escrito, también debo mencionar que como notaran, he hecho un tributo a uno de los primeros libros que leí en mi vida, si nunca lo han leído, que lo dudo, se los recomiendo, _Narraciones extra ordinarias de Edgar Alan Poe_, dejando de lado esto diré solo dos cosas más, gracias por estándome visitando y leyendo esto, y gracias por los Reviews, unos cuantos más no sientan mal, no es obligación pero alzarían un poco mi moral, recuerden que cualquier crítica se toma aquí con suma complacencia, de aquí me despido.**

**Adiós, y tangan una linda tarde.**


	7. Chica

**Advertencia: _No hay advertencia, pueden proseguir con su lectura._**

* * *

><p>Eran las 12: 00 de la mañana en horario de la costa este, en el restaurante infantil Freddy Fazebear´s Pizza, en algún pueblo desconocido y alejado de la mano de dios, pero no a la cola del diablo. El guardia de seguridad se encontraba a gusto en su silla giratoria, en la oficina, mientras jugaba los simples pero entretenidos video juegos de celular, y en cuanto a los animatronicos, algunos de ellos seguían con sus cosas; Freddy, trataba de mantener el orden en el lugar; Bonnie, tocando su guitarra con habilidad y pasión; Foxy, soñando con el mar y sus aventuras piratas que a los niños que se las solía contar jamás olvidaran; Golden, planeando como desquiciar al oso café y pensando maneras de asustar al guardia de turno, que en efecto él se hallaba a su espalda mientras seguía distraído este con tal de romper su propio record en el celular; y Chica, ella se encontraba algo molesta.<p>

- ¡Maldita sea, otra vez no!- gritaba para sí misma la pollo, cubierta de harina en mandil y rostro.

Ella tomaba con desesperación una pala de madera y sacaba del horno una pizza totalmente chamuscada, frunció en seño la frente con molestia por un rato y pronto el carbón que era lo que tenía en la pala lo tiraba a la basura junto con otros varios, rebasaba la paciencia de Chica lo que aparentaba ser una mala racha, ella sacaba de su mandil una libreta con bolígrafo y tachaba los números en grados Celsius que se encontraban en esta, que no eran pocos los ya tachados, y proseguía con la noble artesanía a la que se dedicaba la pollo. Sacaba el costal de harina, lo vertía en un recipiente azul y los mezclaba con demás ingredientes para darle su consistencia, amasaba toda esa combinación con agilidad plausible, luego restaba en darle una forma más estética y familiar a la pizza que hacía, colocaba enzima de esta lo que era la salsa, champiñones, pepperoni y queso en grandes cantidades, para poder meterla en el inmenso horno que tenía la cocina. Ella tenía entre manos (¿alas?) un cronometro que no paraba de observar, sudaba en su frente frenéticamente (cosa bastante extraña en un animatronico) ante la exhaustiva espera, pronto pasaba el tiempo y ella, con suma rapidez, tomaba la misma pala de madera con tal de sacar la pizza del horno; ella mostraba en su cara la esperanza de que sea esa la medida correcta, tenía una sonrisa dibujada que borro al ver la terrible realidad, en la pala yacía un carbón más, este era tan negro que las noches sin luna más oscuras la envidiarían a creces, pronto, sin inmutarse, lanzaba con destreza el nuevo trozo de carbón a la basura que terminaba cayendo esta por el excesivo peso que soportaba, soltaba la pala con total desánimo y se arrodillaba en el frio suelo, grito ella con gran angustia ante cruel destino, se escuchaba como un aullido de dolor en el viento, que por curioso que parezca se mezclaba al unísono con otro grito, este era más de pánico, al parecer Golden había logrado su cometido nocturno de asustar al guardia de turno.

Era las 12: 34 de la mañana, en la segunda noche de jornada de este guardia de turno que para bien suyo tenía un buen corazón, resistente más bien; Chica al primer momento de poder moverse de su lugar, fue directo a la cocina, a intentar una vez más su sueño inalcanzable de perfección. Era la 1: 07 y el primer intento de Chica no había salido bien, no se encontraba tan desanimada esta vez, pero tampoco se hallaba del todo contenta, iba la pollo a preparar más masa con tal de seguir con lo suyo y acabar con aquella mala suerte que le acosaba, pero en desconcierto no encontraba a la vista uno de los ingredientes principales: la harina; rebusco por toda la cocina cuando a la vista resalto, cerca de las sombras, una figura de un oso.

- ¿Freddy?- musito mientras se acercaba con duda a la figura de oso que se dibujaba en las sombras.

Al observar con mayor detenimiento la silueta, se dio cuenta que eran todos los sacos de harina amontonados en aquella sombría esquina. Una mano reposo en su hombro y Chica ante ello se sobresaltó, volteando su mirada con tal de ver de quien se trataba, veía una sonrisa, con cierta arrogancia marcada en esta, de un oso color miel.

- ¡Golden, casi me das un susto de muerte! - replico la pollo tras colocar sus manos su cadera.

- Sí, no he perdido el toque…- se dijo a sí mismo el oso.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo con mis sacos de harina?

- Solo los ocupare por un rato, Chica.

- No, yo los necesito para algo más importantes.

- Entonces déjame llevarme solo uno.

- Necesito todos.

- Solo será uno, y es para una noble causa.

- No.

- Por favor...- intentaba suplicar el oso color miel a la pollo, bien se notaba en su sonrisa el orgullo que poseía, para tal acto a primera instancia de verdad parecía rogar por ello.

- ¡He dicho que no!.- respondió de manera tajante Chica con tal de acabar la conversación.

Ella, tras terminar la conversación, cargaba con dos de los pesados sacos de harina con tal de devolverlos a su lugar original, mientras Golden ponía su mano en su barbilla, pensando una manera de disuadir a la inconvencible cocinera, al instante una nueva maquinación surgió en la mente del oso. Chica tomaba otros dos sacos de harina y los ponía en su lugar correspondientes; cuando noto que el oso dorado le empezó a ayudar en su tarea, este tenía, igual que la pollo, dos sacos reposados en su cuerpo, bien los sostenía muy mal, aparentaba tener poca fuerza en sus brazos, pero los sostenía evitando que rosaran el sucio suelo de la cocina.

- ¡¿Qué planeas ahora Golden?!.- manifestó con desconfianza evidente a las intenciones de su amigo.

- Nada.- comento él mientras intentaba aguantar el peso de los sacos.- solo que decidí ayudarte; me di cuenta, tarde pero a tiempo, de mi error.

- ¿En serio?- dijo aun con irritación en su tono de voz Chica.

- Sí; pues tu lugar es la cocina…

El prime paso de Golden no había sido el más inteligente, los ojos de Chica mostraban en sentimiento desprecio a la metida de pata del oso, este a su suerte se dio cuenta del mal empalamiento de las palabras.

- Em…e…es el cocinar…con la pasión con la que lo haces.- se aclaró un poco la garganta tras su tartamudeo.- siempre cocinas con esa determinación en tus ojos.- ella pronto suavizaba su postura ante Golden.- siempre con manos tan delicadas creas belleza, con tu fragancia impregnada en ellas.- Él sostenía la mano derecha de Chica mientras ella se sonrojaba un poco sin darse cuenta.- un azafrán floreciendo en la noche, siempre irrumpida por nosotros, y por ello he de retirarme mi querida Chica…

En el momento el oso dorado salía con discreción con los dos sacos en manos, la pollo se hallaba atónita ante las anteriores palabras, fue tras unos segundos en los que su mente despertaba del pequeño letargo de su seducción.

- ¿Eh Golden?...- observo que se encontraba sola y con la puerta de la cocina entre abierta.- ¡oso canalla!.- Grito impotente, con suma rabia en su voz.

Eran ya las 2: 59 en el restaurante infantil con residentes poco inocentes. Chica perdió, durante la visita de Golden, precioso tiempo en su misión por la perfección culinaria de la pizza; sacaba con la misma pala de madera otra pizza ennegrecida solo para que la cocinera con coraje la arrojara por los aires; Bonnie abría con timidez la puerta de la cocina solo para ver como una pizza tostada pasaba por su cabeza de forma olímpica, él se había agachado con tal de no chocar contra esta, aunque esta estuviera a bastante altura para ello, la pollo sin duda tenía bastante fuerza para lograr ello con suma facilidad.

- Chica…. ¿estas libre un momento?- pregunto en un susurro el conejo.

Ella suspiro por un breve rato y volteo a donde el conejo, lucia el rostro de la pollo agotado en el sentido de su lucha.

- Si Bonnie, estoy libre.- respondió en tono alegre pero cansado.

- ¡Perfecto!- él levantaba un poco sus orejas, más de lo común, tras mostrar en cara una sonrisa.

Bonnie caminaba, con porte de mayor confianza, a donde su amiga cocinera. Observo el lugar con detenimiento, la cantidad de sacos ya vacíos, los ingredientes apilados en una mesa y la inmensa cantidad de lo que consideraba Chica, fracasos apilados en el bote de basura.

- ¿Que querías Bonnie?- él se hallaba distraído cuando hablo su amiga con lo que yacía en el bote de desechos, trato de enmendarse mirando directo a los ojos de la pollo ,que ya parecía un poco más indiferente a su situación, pero termino desviándolos por vergüenza.

- P…perdón Chica.- tartamudeo un poco.

- No hay problema, ¿Qué era lo que deseabas?

- Sí; quería hacer algo para Foxy, que se encuentra un poco solo… pero no se me ocurre nada.- susurro en últimas palabras su pensamiento.- y quería preguntarte ¿si me podrías ayudar con ello?

- ¿No pensaste en tocar una melodía con tu guitarra para él?

- Si…pero no soy tan bueno.

- ¿No eres tan bueno?- Chica casi reía a lo que parecía ser un chiste.- Bonnie, ¡eres el mejor que he podido escuchar con la guitarra!- ella levantaba las manos en animo a su compañero indeciso.- cariño, tu solo puedes emocionar a no solo niñas en nuestro show, también derrites a alguna que otra adolecente que pasa por aquí con tu solo de guitarra.

- Si.- su voz se resquebrajaba un poco ante el ánimo de la pollo.- pero, es diferente si lo hago ante él.- sus orejas descendían hacia adelante mientras un rubor marcaba su rostro.

- Te ayudare entonces.- dijo con una sonrisa dibujada.

- Gracias Chica.- levanto su cara y orejas sin la misma vergüenza pero aun el rojo en mejillas.- ¿entonces que se te ocurre?

- Pollo al horno.- respondió alegremente la cocinera.

El conejo se encontraba algo anonadado, tanto a la respuesta de su amiga como a su tono alegre y despreocupado al tema; ella estaba ya husmeando el refrigerador con tal de buscar los ingredientes, cuando en un momento pudo notar a su compañero un tanto petrificado por la confusión.

- ¿Bonnie pasa algo?

- Sí, es solo que dijiste…

- Pollo, lo se.- suspiro ella un rato y prosiguió.- soy una cocinera y tengo que saber preparar todo tipo de platillos; además los pollos también comen pollo y somos nosotros animatronicos, no soy en su totalidad una gallina.

Bonnie en un momento salía de su confusión, luego reía ante lo que ya le parecía algo tonto en sus pensamientos.

- Si, tienes razón chica

- Bien, ¿podrías ayudarme con los ingredientes?

- Claro, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- Pon el pollo reposando en una cazuela de tamaño mediano con algo de vino, una cebolla, un ramo de perejil y unas cuantas zanahorias cortadas.

- Entendido.- respondió Bonnie confiado de las instrucciones de su amiga, al momento tomo un mandil blanco que sobraba en la cocina y se dispuso en lo suyo.

Chica caminaba a una esquina de la cocina, sacaba de su mandil la pequeña libreta con los números anotados en esta y las husmeaba, estaba casi toda la libreta rellena de tachaduras, masa de harina ya seca y algunas cenizas por su extrema proximidad a las pizzas que creaba, suspiro un rato ante sus fracasos ya mostrados, preguntándose en mente en que era lo que estaba fallando. Chica se quedó contemplando por basto tiempo la libreta cuando Bonnie parecía que la solicitaba.

- Bonnie, ocupas al….

Quedo enmudecida ante la surrealista visión que contemplaban sus ojos de iris morado; el conejo tenía en boca una zanahoria mientras cortaba en rodajas otra en una tabla, a su lado se hallaba la cazuela donde residía el pollo en una posición un tanto cómoda para lo que hubiera sido su anterior vida, a la derecha del pollo, sostenida por el ala, estaba una botella de vino sin abrir, el perejil se encontraba adornando donde sería la pechuga a manera de semblante imperial de los viejos cesares, y la cebolla se encontraba arriba, a modo de cabeza. Chica mostraba vergüenza ajena a las buenas intenciones de su amigo, mientras él pensaba que lo hacía de maravilla por la sonrisa mostrada al voltear a ver a su amiga.

- Bonnie; yo me encargo del resto…

Chica miraba nuevamente el cronometro y Bonnie se encontraba sentado en una silla a la espera de instrucciones, tras rato ella con dos pañuelos sacaba del horno una bandeja con el pollo ya hecho, lucia muy bien, con el juego rebosando y la carne bien sazonada, ella al instante le entregaba, con los pañuelos, el platillo al conejo.

- Muchas gracias Chica.

- De nada, espero que a Foxy le guste.

Ella luego desvió la mirada, observando el canasto de basura rebozando con ello, la tristeza se apoderaba de su pensamiento, mostrándolo en los ojos; una mano poso en su hombro izquierdo, miro a Bonnie sonriendo.

- Eres la mejor cocinera, Chica.- en un instante mostro el platillo que llevaba entre manos.- y esta es la prueba.

- Gracias…

El conejo abandonaba el lugar, y ella quedaba nuevamente sola. Suspiro la pollo por un breve momento y observo el reloj que se hallaba colgado en una de las paredes, eran las 5: 30, todo volvería a la calma, a excepción del curios grito que parecía provenir del oso café, nuevamente Golden hacía de la suyas, allí lo de la insistencia de tener la harina; Chica sin chistar, dejaba la cocina con tal de volver otro día más.

Tercera noche de jornada del guardia de turno; seguía sobreviviendo, aparentando el hacerlo con mayor calma y destreza. Eran las 2: 01, y Chica seguía batallando en la cocina con tal de no sufrir de lo que parecía ser una maldición en toda regla, el lugar más que una cocina aparentaba a primera instancia el laboratorio de algún genio alquimista, tal como las del doctor Frankeinstein; la harían se encontraba en distintos contenedores, igual que resto de ingredientes, un termómetro, al lado del cronometro, se hallaba posando en la mesa, mientras Chica con decepción en su rostro sacaba otra pizza mal hecha, en su pensamientos se decía: por lo menos Hitler sabia usar el horno, solo para acabar sentándose en una silla impotente.

Mataba el tiempo la pollo, observando el horno ya frio, desde su cómoda silla. Un zorro entraba por la puerta de la cocina con sorpréndete rapidez, solo para frenar al ras donde se encontraba Chica, el zorro le observaba con peculiar sonrisa, era extraño pues este se hallaba algo magullado por el tiempo mientras Chica aparentaba descuido siendo la segunda animatronico con más mantenimiento.

- Marinera, ¿porque la cara tan larga?

Ella solo volteo a ver dónde el bote relleno de pizza para que Foxy comprendiera al instante la situación, el zorro ponía en su mentón el garfio que tenía en su mano izquierda con tal de pensar, o aparentar, en una solución.

- Chica, marinera.- poso su mano en el hombro derecho de ella.- deberías relajarte, incluso los mejores capitanes de los océanos y mares sufren de malos vientos.- ella levanto la cabeza un poco más, seguía en desanimo pero parecía funcionar.- eso o si decides ir por el camino fácil puedes ordenar una pizza a domicilio.- decía con un poco de malicia el zorro.

Chica se levantó solo para acertarle un pequeño golpe en el hombro, Foxy reía entre dientes, pues lo hacía con intención de hacerla enojar, y la pollo lo sabía de antemano, le avía funcionado tanto eso como su pequeña alza en ánimo, ya no estaba rendida a su situación en la deprimente silla de la cocina, se volvía a parar con ganas de trabajar.

- Gracias Foxy.- Contesto tras el reír de su amigo.

- No hay de que, mi querida Chica.

- Foxy, sé que no visite aquí solo para darme ánimos, ¿Qué era lo que querías?

- A sí, eso…- se rasco la nuca con su garfio.-veras, me encontraba solo en la cueva del pirata, y Bonnie me dio en regalo un pollo al horno, el más suculento que jamás haya probado en los siete mares.- Chica sonreía internamente ante el comentario.- y quería corresponderle, de amigo a amigo…

- Claro, de "amigos".- mostro al final una sonrisa ante el despiste del pirata.

- Si, y no sé cómo corresponderle.

- Tal vez si le cuentas una de tus historias.

- No, ello no sería adecuado, no sería un buen regalo de parte de un capitán a su fiel compañero.

- Eres bueno contando historias, y a él le gusta bastante el verte contándolas.

- Tal vez tengas razón, de todas formas tenía unas muy buenas guardadas en mi cabeza, gracias marinera.

- De nada, si me disculpas estaré sola aquí un rato.

Ella estaba a punto de volverse a sentar en su lugar cuando la mano del zorro le paro en seco, le miro a sus ojos de iris amarillo para notar que él quería corresponder bien al consejo recibido.

- Marinera, no es bueno que se quede tanto tiempo aquí, acompañe a este viejo lobo de mar a molestar un rato al guardia, tal vez así tenga usted más ideas para cocinar luego.

Ella asintió a la propuesta del zorro. Salían por la misma puerta con tal de fastidiar un rato al guardia de turno, que ya hacía rato estaba tranquilo de la presencia de los animatronicos.

Eran las 4: 56, el guardia nocturno tenía los pies posando en su escritorio mientras ingería modo de desayuno una pizza hut, el zorro corría a toda velocidad por el pasillo con tal de dar un susto de muerte a este, pero ya más que acostumbrado a los movimientos, cerro con rapidez, golpeando con su puño, la puerta de metal, el zorro se estampaba contrae está provocando un curioso sonido de un cuerpo de metal contra otro a gran velocidad, Chica se encontraba en la ventana, entre la oscuridad, mirando recelosa como el guardia engullía uno de los trozos de pizza, la pollo solo entraría a la oficina con intenciones tomar la caja de pizza y lanzarla a volar por una ventana al recordar sus últimos fracasos, observaba esta, pobre cantidad de queso, pepperoni mal esparcido y bastante escaso, la masa le parecía algo cruda y mal cordata, y sin embargo la habían podido crear, era lo que más coraje le daba a la frustrada cocinera, el que todos sus intentos terminaran en simple carbón, el guardia, sea por curiosidad o por saber de la parecencia de la animatronico, hizo con su mano en gesto indiferente de que se largase, ella lo noto, y no se enfadó, se marchó al fin y al cavos pero por su cuenta.

Cuarta noche de jornada en el infierno para aquel guardia de turno. Era la 1: 11 y se podía escuchar con sumo aprecio un estruendo proveniente desde la cocina, el cuaderno donde se encontraban los números se hallaba ya ilegible, Chica estaba cubierta en su rostro y plumaje de masa de pizza, intentando a la desesperada el crear una, ya no le preocupaba tanto el método o el orden, solo deseaba hacer una bien. Sacaba con su pala la pizza del horno, lo hacía con delicadeza, como si de lo más frágil se tratase, poco a poco, con lentitud y seguridad develaba su resultado. Era nuevamente un trozo ennegrecido como boca de lobo, ya ni siquiera el destino la recompensaba con un progreso a su sufrimiento y duro esfuerzo, seguía entregándole amargura a su alma, dejaba resbalar ello de su pala, directo al suelo, de sus ojos brotaba lo que parecían ser lagrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas; deseaba gritar, deseaba llorar, pero calló su angustia con un punzante nudo en garganta que le impidió expresarse, tomo con ambas manos la pala y la partió, solo para retirarse a pensar en lo sucedido en una esquina, confundida y abandonada a su suerte.

Un oso café entraba en escena, era Freddy quien se movía de su lugar por primera vez tras varias noches, de reojo observaba el desorden, frunció el ceño con molestia ante esto solo para relajarlo al notar a la callada pollo que yacía en un sombrío rincón de la cocina.

- ¿Chica, estas bien?

- Sí, estoy bien, déjame en paz.- ella se acurrucaba más en su lugar, con intención de no ser ni vista ni tocada por nadie.

El oso café tenía en intención de ayudar a su amiga, pero la situación parecía ser más delicada de lo que aparentaba.

- Chica, cuéntame lo que paso, hemos sido amigos dese hace bastante tiempo y tienes mi confianza para contar lo sucedido.- Él se sentaba cerca de ella, dejando espacio vital, parecía que no había respuesta de la pollo.

Él por un rato guardaba silencio, observado el caos que reinaba en el lugar, sus ojos posaron luego en el bote tirado, lo comprendía ya.

- Chica, no deberías mortificarte por ello, sé que eres muy buena en lo que haces.- ella seguía en silencio, indiferente de las palabras de Freddy, él suspiro un rato.- entendemos tu situación; Bonnie la paso cuando su guitarra dejo de funcionar en pleno escenario; Foxy la paso cuando lo sacaron del show; incluso Golden, cuando se enteró que no sería mencionado tan siguiera…incluso yo siento esa impotencia, cuando no puedo ayudar a un amigo….- el oso se levantaba del suelo, parecía que la pollo nunca contestaría cuando en un momento levanto su cabeza.

- Gracias Freddy.- susurro con debilidad en su voz, aun con las lágrimas fluyendo.

El oso dio su mano, y ella la tomo con tal de dejar el deprimente lugar, dio un beso la pollo a la mejilla de Freddy, ambos se sonrojaron y rieron.

Eran las 3: 58, Chica mantenía su semblante con gran orgullo en su arte, realizaba la misma rutina para crear una pizza, solo que con una determinación diferente, y no la búsqueda exhaustiva de la perfección, si no la realización de su propia felicidad, miro el horno, y calculo con su instinto cuanto tenía que durar la cocción de la masa, al momento con la pala de madera, unida con una tela roja, sacaba la pizza con delicadeza, a su asombro esta era diferente, no solo estaba hecha como cualquier pizza, pareciera que era la de sus sueños, de estar una pesadilla entraba ya por fin en un dulce sueño, pensó Chica en probar una bocanada de lo que había realizado, peor sería demasiado egoísta, pensó en alguien, en uno de los Chicos que degustaran su creación, pero de sus amigos no podía confiar tanto, entonces pensó en la persona que menos esperaría ello.

Bonnie sacaba la lengua como si de un niño pequeño se tratase al guardia nocturno tras haberle este cerrado la puerta con brusquedad, el hombre sin vergüenza respondió con la misma ofensa, sacándole la lengua al conejo, era el momento ideal para la cocinera, entraba sin ser notada por la puerta derecha, con la bandeja entre manos, el guardia al voltear a verla, se sobresaltó ante su descuido, se cubría con los brazos con tal de no ser agredido, pero Chica no tenía tales intenciones, ofreció la bandeja al tembloroso hombre, y este por suerte noto el gesto, seguía confundido, por lo que Chica se lo acerco más, fue cuando el guardia comprendió las verdaderas intenciones que tomo un trozo de esta, dio una pequeña bocanada con nerviosismo, degusto lo probado y se veía en su rostro que era peculiarmente sabroso a su paladar, dio más mordidas al torso hasta acabárselo, Chica era feliz por dentro ante tal respuesta, sonrió de manera sincera y alegre, y el guardia respondió con lo mismo, pronto la escena pareciera desaparecer de la vista de cualquiera, una interferencia tal como la de un canal defectuoso, un ruido blanco, el inconfundible caer de la nieve en una sintonía inexistente.

* * *

><p><strong>Penúltimo capitulo, anqué en teoría seria el ultimo si no cuentan nuestro epilogo como un capitulo oficial como tal; espero que este capítulo les sea de su agrado, debo pedir disculpas por mi tardanza pero los exámenes acosaban mi tiempo y mente, sigo padeciendo de pesadillas con el examen de derecho TT, pero lo pasado es pasado y el futuro es nuestro, tengo que decir que he mancillado el buen nombre de Bonnie como notaran en el fic. Jeje, recuerden, cualquier Review, que tenga que ver con lo visto en este u otros capítulos, es bienvenido, de aquí me despido sin más.<strong>

**Adiós, y tengan una linda noche.**

**P.D creo que me estoy volviendo demasiado cursi, al ritmo que voy me contrataran los directores de la novela la_ rosa de Guadalupe_, ya visualizo un capitulo: Bonnie Uriel Uribe de Santocampo no puede conciliar su amor con Foxy Carlos Ismael de aguastranquilas porque el padre de este, Freddy Soto Monte de SantoCampo, cree que es un truhan, cuando en realidad es una buena persona muy trabajadora solo que solitaria, y por ello Chica Mariana Sofia del Rosal le reza en la santa iglesia por su amor y todos viven felices para siempre en un Deus Ex Machín (más rápido que un Deus Ex Machina); debo procurar tomar mis medicinas :D**


	8. Epilogo: tras despertar

El lugar se encontrar en penumbra total, posaban como cadáveres en su lugar, con ojos muertos los que miraban con detenimiento el vacío infinito que se mostraba a los cascarones que eran por fuera, observando a través de sus almas al ennegrecido destino que con horror también los observaba, los consumía y les atraía, aunque fuera su final caer en un pozo de tormentos sin fin aparente; soñaban, soñaban agri-dulce un sueño lucido del cual no podían escapar, prisioneros del lugar cuyo orgullo era rapiñado por el incesante pasar del tiempo, aparentemente indiferentes al sufrimiento igual que el mundo lo era para ellos, lugar que lleno de risas enmascaraban los gritos sórdidos de agonía, en cuyo escape de sus habitantes solo podía ser el soñar e imaginar, aunque este llevase a mas sufrimiento a la hora de volver a la cruenta realidad que les acosaba, aunque fuese el sentir otro dolor para no pensar en vacío de su ser, el anhelar de respirar, llorar y reír tal como otros con suma facilidad podían lograr, a envidia de ellos nada más podían gritar, sentir el desespere, las penurias y el miedo, ojos muertos de miedo y por el miedo de no saber lo que son, afligidos por la incógnita de algo que ya no era vida, espíritus llenos de rabia y odio al no saber responder sus dudas, al no saber el porqué de la causa que los traía a realizar macabra danza nocturna, ineludible actuar en aquel escenario abandonado que acarreaba a las mismas consecuencias que les hacía sangrar, cuya única respuesta era el soñar, soñar con esos ojos muertos, ojos vivíos los que te miraban en las tinieblas.

Miraba el guardia esos cuerpos en dulce letargo desde su posición cómoda, iluminado su instancia por una luz mortecino, cambiaba constantemente la señal de la cámara con arbitrariedad, por su voluntad y su aburrimiento, miraba con indiferencia el desolado lugar, cuando noto este hombre un asunto peculiar, donde debería haber uno de los animatronicos se hallaba vacío y con la cortina abierta, séase por descuido o fallo del sistema la señal de la cámara cambio hacia el pasillo derecho, con horror observo como uno de esos animatronicos se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia él, grito con desesperación y miedo que ahogaba su juicio en pensamiento solo para ver por la puerta izquierda a lo que parecía ser un zorro, escucho de este un horripilante sonido salir de ese monstruo, solo para ver impotente como saltaba hacia él como una enfurecida bestia. El lugar tornaba nuevamente al inquietante silencio nocturno.

* * *

><p><strong>Un tanto corto lo que se podría denominar este epilogo, pero bueno es solo una breve explicación, y con tal de aclarar en palabras más sencillas mis intenciones las dudas de algunos, la pregunta era ¿Cómo se relacionan todas estas historias? Cuentos con aparente inconexión entre sí, todo se resume en una palabra: nuestra irrealidad imaginativa cuando descansamos en noche, fácil, dirigible y para toda la familia (?). Y disculpas por tardar tanto en algo tan corto, pero estas semanas son de familia. ¿Seguiré escribiendo en fanfiction? Por supuesto, continuare con otros proyectos en mente, que posiblemente, o no, tarden un determinado tiempo, hasta aquí me despido.<strong>

**Adiós, tengan una linda tarde y una excelente navidad (con muchos regalos).**

**P.D A nieve, o ruido blanco, me refería con la trasmisión fallida de nuestras televisiones, ¿acaso no parece una ventisca ello?; y porfavor, como regalo navideño, podrian poner ¿Cuál fue su capitulo favorito? eso seria todo XP.  
><strong>


End file.
